Lonely Souls
by Twistytree
Summary: Theia Heffinson lives day to day until one day when she's 17 she summons the King of the Crossroads to make a deal. Slow progression of romance, the plot line may involve the Winchesters in the future. Bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so usually I will do author notes at the end but since this is the first chapter just a warning that I have bad grammar and hate spelling, so please excuse this.**

 **Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine please don't sue me.**

* * *

Theia knew this was a stupid idea, summoning a demon to make a deal. She had thought about it for a week now to summon a demon to bring her family back; her family died in a car crash: mother, father, and two younger siblings.

She paced nervously back and forth; it had been 15 minutes since she buried the box full of items to summon a crossroads demon. It was a shot in the dark but she was willing to try anything. _Maybe I'm just a desperate idiot who hopes some demon will bring back her dead family._

Just as she was about to quit and walk back to town a voice rang clear like a bell from behind her.

"Well, what do we have here"

Theia turned around swiftly on her heels. He was wearing a dark black suit, English accent from when he had spoken, and around 5'8" or 5'9" she observed quickly as she stared at him. He wasn't what she had expected a demon to look like, she had only seen the drawing in the old books she had borrowed from the library and they rather portrayed demons with black eyes and horns.

Realizing she had been thinking for too long in her head while staring at him Theia quickly began to speak. "I'm Theia"

"I know" he replied quickly taking steps toward her, circling her like shark does to its prey "Theia Heffinson. Little girl of 16 going on 17 tomorrow wants to make a deal, well I'm sorry to disappoint but you're a bit young for my tastes maybe give it a couple years and then we'll see about that deal" he said before turning to walk away.

"Wait" said Theia going over to him "wait" she repeated putting a hand on his arm to pull him back.

He stopped walking and turned to the small girl. "I don't make deals with little girls"

"I know I'm young and trust me I'm not a complete idiot"

"You did just summon a demon"

"Well, I wouldn't have if I had any other option" she said with fire in her tone.

"What is it that you wanted to deal for anyway?" he asked looking down at the small girl. She was shorter than him by around 7 inches and looked very delicate with her white summery dress and her naturally curly hair that framed her delicately featured face.

"My family-"

"Do you want them to love you more or do you want me to kill them or want them to follow your every wish an-"

"Stop" she interrupted, glaring at him. "I summoned you because my family is dead"

"I'm sorry" he said. He didn't mean it of course, he heard sad stories all the time they all blended together in the end but sympathy is usually what humans wanted.

"No, you aren't" she said knowing he was only faking it.

"You're right I'm not" he said grinning at her. She was clever.

"They died in a car accident a week ago; a drunk driver hit them on their way home from a movie" she explained, running a hand through her hair.

"And you want them back" it wasn't a question

"I want them back in tact completely and for you to heal them every time they get injured to the point of death and I want their memories and the memories of everyone who knew they died to be wiped of their death."

"You know the cost I'm assuming" he said raising an eyebrow at her.

She nodded her head "My soul in 10 years"

"Very good, now then shall we"

"Actually, I'd like to discuss the contract before I complete the deal" she said matter of factly

He gave her an odd look "You want to what"

"Discuss the contract" she said staring up at him with her brown eyes.

"There's no physical contract" he said hoping she'd believe the lie.

"Yes, there is. What kind of imbecile do you take me for. Demons always have a physical copy of the deals they make so they can put these little hidden conditions into it to screw people over"

"And where'd you hear that?"

"A book from the library mentioned it and I figured out the rest after looking for people who have made deals in the past with demons"

Crowley was impressed with the small girl she had a lot more to her then it seemed "Well if we're going to discuss your contract" he said grabbing her shoulder lightly and transporting them to his office.

Theia stumbled out of his grip as soon as he transported her. "Where are we?" she asked skeptically looking around the apparent office. It was a big room decorated with dark colors and luxurious items.

"My office" he said, sitting down in his chair before pouring himself a glass of whiskey. "Please, take a seat"

"Thank you"

"So, your contract" he said, a large roll of paper appearing in his hand.

"Oh can I see?" she said reaching for it but he quickly pulled it away.

"I'll make the changes you don't need to see"

Theia eyed him warily "I'm making a deal for my soul and you won't let me read all the terms and conditions for it?"

"Now you're getting it, love"

She huffed and crossed her arms, leaning back into her chair.

Crowley grinned at her "Fine fine" he said handing it over.

She took the paper immediately and started reading through the many paragraphs of the deal. A few minutes passed before she had a question.

"Okay so can a sub-clause be put in stating that a coma is also a type of situation in which you will heal them from?"

Crowley waved his hand over the paper "It's done"

"I also have a few other questions"

"Sure" he said taking a sip from his glass.

"How will my soul be collected?"

"By my hell hounds if you try to run but if not usually another one of my demons"

"I won't run" she said firmly

"That's what they all say" he said grinning at her.

"I don't want your hounds after me and I'd prefer it if you came to collect my soul instead of any minions of yours"

"That can be arranged" he said nodding before pouring another drink while watching a question form in her mind.

"Do you make a lot of deals?" she asked curiously.

"I am the King of the crossroads"

"How did you become King?"

Crowley let out a harsh laugh "You don't want to know the answer to that, love"

Theia tilted her head to the side slightly, a curious smile playing on her lips. "You're very odd, not what I expected"

"I could say the same about you" he shot back

Theia had many other questions she would have liked to ask from him about everything—from questions on demons to questions on hell—but he wasn't her friend and she would only be feeding her curious nature instead of getting the deal done. So, she kept any further questions not related to the deal itself to herself.

"It says here that should any type of accident happen to me then my soul will be collected early and be sent to hell" she said pointing to the paragraph. "Give me the 10 years, full years"

"How do you propose I do that?"

"Well, if a tree is going to fall on me and kill me then push me out of the way"

"So, you want protection from falling trees, basically?" he said smirking at her.

Theia rolled her eyes "And protection from everything else"

"Fine" he said adding it to the contract instantly. He had to hand it to her, she was certainly intelligent enough to negotiate a deal that was basically air-tight. Not many people in the past had that kind of skill, she was starting to interest the King of Hell.

"I think that should be all. I'm fine with mostly everything else" she said handing the contract back to him "So, is that all? It's final?"

Crowley chuckled slightly "Well, usually we seal it with a kiss"

Theia drew back sharply from her position in her chair, "Is that really necessary"

"Well you are a bit young for my taste"

"I'm 17 tomorrow and 18 in a year"

"Are you suggesting I come back in a year" he said raising an eyebrow at her.

"I need the deal done today; my family needs to come back"

"Oh, I can restore your family and do everything in our contract right away"

"That's fantastic"

"But that doesn't mean I will" he said grinning, the girl intrigued him, too bad she was so damn young. "I'll make you a deal"

"I'm listening" she said eyeing him carefully, he seemed far too mischievous for her liking.

"I'll enact the contract right now without any seal but when you're, let's say, 18 then I'll come back and complete the seal"

She glared at him for a few seconds while contemplating it. Theia knew he was pulling some sort of power play on her and while she didn't like it, she did need this deal to go through. "I'll take your deal"

He grinned at her "Good girl" he said causing her to shoot him another glare before she spoke.

"What's your name by the way?"

"Crowley, King of the Crossroads" he said realizing that he had never introduced himself.

"Have a last name?" she questioned

"No"

"Have you ever had a last name?" she asked instead

"That, love, is none of your business"

"You can have your secrets Mr. Mysterious" she said holding up her hands as a sign of innocence.

"Well we should get you back home" he suggested standing up from behind his desk.

"Is my family restored?"

"All asleep in their beds, I assure you"

"And their memories?"

"Theirs and everyone who knew they died will now know nothing about it; memories wiped and burned"

"Thank you" she said honestly standing up too.

Crowley touched her shoulder and transported them into her living room with the blink of an eye.

"Wait here" said Theia quickly, going to the stairs.

"Why?" he asked, his face scrunching

Theia turned to him "I'm going to go check your handy work and you wait here just in case"

"My so called "handy work" is perfectly fine"

"Well mind me if I want to check it. Now just stay here" she said running quietly up the stairs.

"Cheeky girl" he complained under his breath.

Theia quickly scurried down the hallway at the top of the stairs, making her way over to her parent's room. She quietly turned the doorknob and opened the door. She had spent nights in their room after they had died, desperately looking for ways to save them. She tip-toed over to the bed, she could vaguely make out that there were figures on the bed but she needed to be sure.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Theia? What are you doing out of bed?" asked her mother groggily looking at her in the dark.

"Sorry, sorry, I just…um I wanted to check on you guys"

"That's sweet honey but go back to bed it's early" said her mother with a soft smile.

"Yeah I'll go right now. Goodnight"

"Goodnight sweety"

Theia closed the door quietly and walked down the hallway to the second door on the right. She opened it quietly and peaked in; her two younger brothers were sleeping soundly in their beds, the nightlight in the room lighting the room in a moon like glow. Not wanting to disturb them, Theia closed the door and made her way back down stairs.

Coming down the stairs, she could see Crowley sitting on her couch still. Apparently, he had found her cat, which was in his lap happily purring while he combed through its fur with his fingers.

"I see Lucy likes you"

Crowley let out a chuckle

"Lucy what a wonderful name" he said almost like he was having an inside joke with himself.

"She doesn't like most people" said Theia watching him pet the cat, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I'm not most people" he said grinning up at her as she walked closer.

"You certainly aren't"

"So, I'm guessing you're satisfied with my work" he said standing up from the couch and brushing the cat fur from his suit.

"Yes, thank you" she said honestly

"You should thank yourself, you're the one who sold your soul to a demon"

"I'm serious" she said touching his arm lightly "Thank you"

"It's nothing love" he said eyeing her oddly as if he didn't know what to do with her. "Here" he said hold out a small box he conjured up. It was wrapped nicely in blue wrapping paper and topped with a pink bow.

"What's this?" she said looking at the box in his hand

"Think of it as a birthday gift"

"I don't owe you anything for it right?" she said skeptically, still not taking the outstretched gift.

"No love, this one is on me"

Theia took it from his hand carefully as if holding a live bomb. She undid the bow slowly and then started on the wrapping paper. She ripped through the wrapping paper and was left with a small wooden box. Inside the box she took out a shimmering silver necklace that held a brilliantly red stone on the end.

"It's beautiful" she complimented

"Wear it and it should keep you safe, should you ever be in danger. As you wanted in our deal of course." He explained

"Thank you once again" she said slipping it around her neck

"Well, I shall be off. See you in a year, love" he said winking at her before vanishing.

Theia shook her head, looking at the red pendant _See you in one year indeed, Crowley_

* * *

 **Well,** **I finished this chapter which is good enough right. I don't know I was thinking of this for a bit and thought I'd write it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Read and review. Cheers.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything please don't sue me

* * *

10 months later…

Ever since the night Crowley brought Theia's family back from the dead, Theia had lived normally. Things were back as they were supposed to, her siblings played, and her parents went to work; her life adopted a sense of normalcy again. Despite being happy they were back ever since Crowley had left she felt different, almost as if she wanted something she couldn't quite place. She wore the necklace he gave her all the time; he said it would protect her if she was ever in danger.

She had graduated a month ago from high school and while she knew that her life span was limited by the deal, Theia still wanted to go to college. She had been accepted by Universities across the country but she wanted to stay close to her family so she had picked one in the town over to be closer to her home. Since it was still summer Theia hadn't finished packing up her room yet, it was a slow process that was only inhibited by her procrastination to put everything in boxes. She would be moving into a flat that she already signed a lease for in the town over; the landlord had given her a discount price on it because he knew her mother.

Theia looked around the sky-blue room she had lived in for most of her life. She wearily folded another item of clothing and placed into a box when she felt her phone buzz from her jeans pocket.

"Hello" said Theia

"Hey" it was her mother, "Your father and I just got off of work and picked the twins up, Do you want to meet us at the diner for dinner?"

"Uh, yeah I'll walk over"

"Theia just take the car in the driveway"

"No no it's fine, I don't want to drive and it's only a 10-minute walk, 15 at most" said Theia, not wanting to drive. She hated driving ever since her parents had been in that accident, she felt that if she could walk somewhere then she didn't need to drive there.

"Fine, but be careful" warned her mother "See you soon"

"Yeah be right there" she said before hanging up the phone

Theia happily stopped packing up her things and threw on a dark blue cardigan over her black t-shirt and light washed jeans. She locked the house door before heading out onto the streets. She would miss it in her town, she realized as she walked out of her suburban neighborhood and headed onto the business streets. Theia unconsciously touched the red stone on her necklace as she walked.

She had two months before she was scheduled to see him again, he just wanted to be an arse and force her to kiss him, she knew. She didn't mind particularly, he did fascinate her; although, she had only met him for one night she felt curious. When something interested her she usually investigated it and pestered it with questions until her curiosity was sated. She walked slowly, she didn't see the three men approaching her from behind until it was too late.

"AH, WHA-" she started but was quickly cut off as one of their hands was placed over her mouth and the two others grabbed her legs as she tried to kick them. They swiftly moved her down an alley way all while she tried to wiggle free from their grasp.

They turned the corner in the alley, she could see that they were nearing a van at the end of the corner. She needed to get out of their hold before then, if they took her into the van she knew that there was no chance of escaping. Theia noticed that one of the men holding her legs from kicking had a limp and the other appeared to be swaying in his walk as if he where drunk. The one holding her mouth covered she couldn't see from the angle they were holding her at but she knew it didn't matter she had to try her plan now. She went lax for a few seconds to give them a false sense of security before she kicked the man who was limping's leg quickly. He stumbled back, releasing one of her legs which allowed her to push off the other man holding her legs and then slip sloppily out of the third man's grasp. Theia fell to the ground with a hard 'thump' which she knew would bruise later. The men seemed to get their orientation back just as she was standing back up, they were all bigger than her in both height and weight and she was scared. They didn't look like they'd done this before, maybe she was the first attempt. They all circled around her to trap her; she kicked the drunk man in the groin which caused him to stumble back. The other two men tried to grab her again; the limping man coming in front of her while the other brown-haired man grabbed a fistful of her hair. While that man held her hair the two others came up in the front and started to kick and punch her in her face and stomach. She tried to kick at them but the man holding her hair just pulled harder every time she did. She felt her head start to go fuzzy as they delivered another blow to her head. Suddenly she felt the necklace around her neck heat up before she felt the man's grip on her hair loosen completely, letting her fall to the ground. She couldn't move her body, the last thing she saw was the blurry outline of the King of the Crossroads and she couldn't tell whether it was real or not. Theia felt her eyes close and she let herself succumb to the darkness, too tired to fight it.

* * *

The first thing Theia felt when she woke up was soft sheets beneath her. She tiredly opened her eyes, she wondered if it had all been a dream but then she realized she wasn't in her room. She had never seen this place before, it was a bedroom of dark colors, black sheets, curtains, etc. Theia sat up slowly, _so I hadn't dreamed it all, Crowley was there._

"Finally, you're awake" said a voice beside her suddenly, causing her to jump slightly.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"17 hours" he answered simply, shrugging

"Oh, god my parents will be worried sick" she said running a hand through her hair. Only then did she bother to see that she wasn't wearing the same outfit. Instead of the jeans and t-shirt she was wearing earlier she now was clad in a long, black, thin silk night dress. "Did you change me?" she said glaring at him

"Magic, love, no need to see anything you don't want seeing" he said simply before adding "not yet of course"

"oh, you Bastard" she said hotly, annoyed with him.

"oi' I'm the one who saved your arse back there" he shot at her

"Yeah Thanks for waiting so fucking long before helping" said Theia, usually she would have been grateful for his help but she was too irritated to care right now.

"I saved you and this is the thanks I get. It wouldn't kill you to be FUCKING GRATEFUL"

Theia seethed and glared at him "I'm not the one who acts like a fucking perverted bastard"

"You, little girl, are such a pain in the arse" he said, their faces close a few inches apart, both glaring at each other. Crowley finally stopped the little staring contest they had and said "And for the record I didn't do anything to you"

"Not yet" quoted Theia but her glaring stopped "But I am grateful for your help"

"There you go, a little gratitude."

"How did you find me?"

"Your necklace" he said gesturing to the red stone which was till around her neck.

"You gave me a GPS danger alert necklace?" she said, she wasn't upset just curious

"In a way, yes"

"Interesting, how does it work exactly?" she asked curiously.

Crowley sat on the edge of the bed and turned to face her "I had a spell put on it so that anytime it senses danger it'll summon me"

"Thank you" she said nodding, taking in the information.

"You really should have driven to that diner" he said leaning back

"Thinking about it- wait how did you know about that? Where you following me that whole time?"

"Maybe" he said laying on the bed "I pop in every once in a while, check on my dealings and then when those men grabbed you I thought it'd be interesting to watch your reaction"

"Well, I failed miserably" said Theia with a forced laugh

"You did better than I thought you would" he said

"What did you think would happen?" she asked curiously looking at him, he had his eyes closed but she sensed that he could probably sense if she was going to do anything bad.

"In all honestly, Love, I thought you'd get gutted"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" she said sarcastically, he opened his eyes to look at her.

"How am I not gutted by the way?"

"I saved you remember" he said flatly

"I meant how am I not bruised and bloody?"

"Healing" he said simply before sitting up.

"Thank you" she said before touching his arm like the last time she thanked him.

"Oh, don't go soft on me love" he said standing up

"Can I go home by any chance?" she asked before he could leave

He nodded and silently walked over to her touching her shoulder and transported them to her house. It was night now of the next day, her parents were probably asleep.

"Your parents think that you cancelled and went on a little night out with one of your friends" said Crowley, he looked at her oddly, she interested him and he wasn't quite sure why.

"Thank you" she said opening the front door, she turned back to tell him something else but he had already vanished. She touched the necklace around her neck _See you in two months I suppose Crowley._

* * *

 **Hello, this is the second chapter. Cheers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters please don't sue me**

 **Well my grammar is shit but don't judge me. I noticed several grammatical mistakes in my last chapter but who caressssss**

… **.**

The past two months crawled by for Theia. She had moved into her small new apartment in the town over from her family a week after the incident at the Alley, that Crowley saved her from. Her days were filled with College welcoming ceremonies, which bored her to no end, and late-night reading, which left her sleep deprived in the morning for more welcoming ceremonies.

She chose to major in cooking, she loved mixing the different ingredients to form something completely new. Theia had been cooking since about when she was old enough to pick up a spoon, back then she could only mash together peanut butter and bananas but she improved as she got older. Unfortunately, her new apartment came with a very small kitchen, so her skills were limited for now.

It was the night before her birthday, Theia was baking cupcakes in her kitchen.

 _Add 2 cups of flour_ Theia thought in her head while measuring out the ingredients. She had memorized the recipe a long time ago when her grandmother taught it to her.

"Hello, love"

Theia, not expecting the voice coming from directly behind her, dropped the cup of flour she was holding onto the ground.

"Shit" swore Theia looking at the mess of white powder spread across her floor.

"I think you spilt flour on my shoes" said Crowley earning a glare from Theia

"Well, that's your fault for sneaking up on me"

Theia crouched down on the floor to grab her handheld vacuum out of the bottom cabinet underneath her sink. She plugged it into the outlet and started to clean up the mess.

"What are you doing, love?" he asked looking at the small women cleaning

"Cleaning your fricking mess up" she said looking up at him.

Crowley snapped his fingers together and the flour instantly vanished. "Well, thank you"

"What are you trying to do anyway?" asked Crowley looking at the different items she had laid out on the small counterspace.

"I'm baking cupcakes" she answered simply, turning away from him to re-measure the flour she needed.

"Expecting guests? A little birthday party then, I'm afraid that I'm not great company" he said coming up closer behind her.

Theia focused on measuring out the ingredients, she could feel the heat radiating off him, coming from behind her. "I'm not having a party but cupcakes never hurt anyone"

"I know several heart attack victims that would care to disagree with you" he said lightly, touching her elbow lightly.

Theia felt his touch and almost jumped.

"AA- why don't you mix this together" she said spinning around almost instantly, shoving the bowl full of ingredients into his hands before he could react.

She went to the other side of the kitchen, which admittedly wasn't that far away but at least it gave her some distance. To her surprise he didn't say anything, just mixed the batter she had put together. She lined the cupcake tin with cupcake liners while he stirred.

"Here, I think that's done" he said handing her the batter without thought.

"Thanks" she said taking it from him without looking at him. She knew tonight she was supposed to kiss him but she was shy. Theia didn't seem to be the shy type but when it came to relationships she had always been a bit nervous. She quietly placed the cupcake tin into the preheated oven and set the timer for 22 minutes.

"Would you like water?" she asked taking off her flowery apron and putting it onto the counter.

"I'd prefer scotch or whisky, love"

"Not old enough, remember" she said leaning against the counter.

He neared her again "Right, you're a little youngling"

"About to turn 18 in around an hour, 21 in about three years"

"Such a naïve little girl hanging around a big evil demon, what would the papers say"

Theia laughed "They'd say I should probably get better friends"

He got closer again, a step away maybe.

Theia crossed her arms across her body "You know there really are a lot of fascinating things about living alone: it's really quiet, no one tells you what to do, and I can order take away when I don't feel like cooking"

"Love, are you okay?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her strange change of subject.

She rubbed her hands up and down her arms with nervousness "Yes, yes, of course. I'm fine…completely fine"

"You seem flustered" he said putting the back of his hand against her pale cheek lightly.

Theia's face lit up in a shade up pink that spread up to the tips of her ears and she unconsciously leaned into his touch.

He leaned in, his mouth near her ear "I think I like you flustered"

Immediately, Theia dashed out of Crowley's space and rushed over to the living room. "OKAY, let's just breathe for a moment" she said taking deep breaths herself, trying to get her heart rate under control.

"Love, you're scurrying about like a bloody mouse"

"I just need some breathing room" she said breathing in and out frantically while pacing back and forth.

"love, sit" he said gesturing to the couch, when she ignored this he tried again "sit down on the couch" Theia still didn't acknowledge what he said, she was too caught up with the turmoil in her head "THEIA" he yelled, startling her.

"Yes, sorry, what'd you say?" she said nervously, her voice wavering

"Sit, love" he said, gentler this time.

Theia nervously sat down on the far end of the sofa as Crowley walked over to sit on the other side.

"Okay, I might be a bit nervous"

"Well, that's stating the bloody obvious"

"Hey, I'm not just accustomed to go around kissing demons you know. It isn't exactly a past time of mine" she said irritably

"Look I'll tell you what since I'm feeling so generous tonight I'll tell you a secret"

Theia straightened up at this.

"To complete a deal, one doesn't technically need to seal the deal with a kiss per say"

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding "Oh thank god"

"Wrong person to thank, love"

Theia pushed him on the arm "Thank you, I was having a bit of a panic attack"

"Your loss" he said about to vanish out of the room.

"Wait" she said, her small hand grabbing his forearm. "Stay for cupcakes, I mean you did help" she said smiling slightly

"I'm a busy King, love" he said giving her a look that came across as _really_

"Can't you spare a few hours?" she said giving him a sly smile "At least try the cupcakes"

Crowley nodded at her as a sign of agreement before leaning back into the cream coloured sofa.

"Wanna watch something?" asked Theia

"You're a bloody psychopath, love"

"Why do you say that?" she asked curiously, moving a bit closer unconsciously

"You just asked the bloody King of the Crossroads what he wants to watch on the tele. You don't find that psychotic?"

"Not in the least" she said looking at him innocently before turning on the television to a random channel.

"Cinderella, really. It's a bit cliché."

"Prince charming not your type?" joked Theia a smile playing on her lips. She hadn't had many friends since she moved into this new town.

"Is he yours?" he said shooting back the question at her

"No, I prefer them with a bit more spirit in them. Prince Charming was a bit of a bore"

"I know most women strive to meet their "Prince Charming" you certainly are an odd one" he said looking at her. Her hair had grown slightly since he had last seen her, her curls went farther down. Her hair was a deep auburn color that stood out against her pale skin which was peppered in freckles. She was dressed in a knee-length forest green skirt and a long sleeved black shirt.

"There isn't much point for romance now is there"

"What makes you say that, love?

"Our deal is up in nine years now" she said her smile faltering a bit but she added lightly "I don't want to leave a string of broken hearts"

"I'm sorry" he said touching her hand

She smiled softly "No you aren't"

He chuckled "You're right there, love"

They were so close now, Theia didn't know why but she didn't feel so freaked out anymore. Her heart wasn't filled with anxious dread anymore, maybe only light flutters of curiosity. She could feel his warmth radiating on her skin as they got closer, his hand on her knee, rubbing in small circles. As their faces stood mere inches apart, the timer for the cupcakes went off and it buzzed loudly throughout the small apartment. Theia jumped up from the couch, silently making her way over to the oven.

"Okay, I think these just need to cool and then I'll put the frosting and sprinkles on"

"You have the sugar intake of a hyper five-year-old"

"And you act like a grumpy 5000-year-old" shot Theia

"Oi' I'll have you know I am much younger than 5000"

"And your exact age would be?" probed Theia, going back over to the couch.

"That, love, is none of your business" he said grinning at her.

"Fine, Mr. Mysterious" teased Theia pushing his shoulder lightly. "I think that should be your last name"

"Crowley Mysterious?" he said skeptically, raising a brow at her

"Well, since you aren't telling me your real last name"

"There's a lot you shouldn't know" he said softly looking over at her with a devilish grin

"There's a lot I want to know though"

Crowley looked at her for a short time, examining her face, looking for signs of why he would find her so interesting. Maybe it was a spell he wondered for a moment but no he knew she wasn't the type. What made her so damn fascinating then? She was by definition a normal girl there wasn't any outstanding part of her personality. He had slept with women who were models, she was more of the sweet type, someone takes to brunches and long walks. In other words, she wasn't his normal type but for some reason he stuck around her more than he would like to admit. Maybe he was finally going off his rocker, not that he wasn't already a nutter.

"Earth to Crowley" said Theia smiling slightly while looking at him amusedly

Crowley shook his head "I was just thinking about you, love"

"About me?" she questioned

"You're a very odd human. I almost wish to dissect you to see why you seem so normal and yet you're so different." He said examining her

"That's different" she said, not knowing exactly how to respond to that. "I'll be right back" she said heading over to the kitchen.

She brought over a pan full of two dozen un-frosted cupcakes, a whole bowl full of homemade frosting, and butter knives.

"This isn't how I normally ice cupcakes but I'm not in the mood for any theatrics, I just want them iced" She said setting down everything on the coffee table before sitting back down next to Crowley on the couch.

"This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever done in around 200 years" he said grabbing a butter-knife and cupcake.

"You know I spent many nights doing this for bake-sales for my younger siblings and their soccer team" said Theia smiling at the memory

"Loads of fun" he said sarcastically

"Oh hush, they're turning 12 this year. Even though they're twins they are polar opposites in terms of tastes" she said laughing slightly, not caring if he was listening or not "Evan likes chocolate cupcakes and Henry always preferred vanilla, they're the weirdest little things."

They both remained silent for a few moments, Cinderella still playing in the background while they iced cupcakes.

"Do you like sweets?" she asked, turning to him while still spreading icing over the top of a vanilla cupcake.

Crowley grinned mischievously as if thinking of a particularly cheeky reply before shaking his head and responding, "Sweet things can be enjoyable."

"Sweet things as in?" probed Theia further

Before he could answer, Theia swore "Damn" She had dropped a half-iced cupcake onto herself.

Getting up, Theia went over to the sink in the kitchen to wet the spot on her shirt that had gotten frosting smeared into it. She went the small spot before rubbing out the frosting from the material, no point in changing she thought. After she was done, she made her way back over to wear Crowley was diligently still icing cupcakes.

"You're good at this" she said to him as she sat down, looking over at his work

"If I can carve up souls, I can ice cupcakes"

"You carve up souls?" she asked curiously, she wasn't afraid of him, he was sitting in her living room icing cupcakes.

"Hell is hell, love. Once a soul goes down it's put on the rack" he explained, being a bit vague.

"The rack?" questioned Theia. She wanted to know what her fate would be in nine years even if she wouldn't like it.

"Torture, carve up a soul until it's broken and battered and then it dies or thinks it dies. It'll come back, whole and in-tact, and the process starts all over again." He said honestly, he found no point in lying to the girl now, it was her fate. Everyone who made a deal at the crossroads ended up on the rack, no one escaped it, except Dean Winchester but that was a whole different can of worms.

"How long does it go on for?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Until your soul loses all sense of the humanity it once held and you turn into a demon"

She nodded slowly, taking in the information "So demons become demons after making a deal. Is that right?"

He nodded his head slowly

"What'd you make your deal for?" she said setting down the cupcake she iced. They had finished icing all the cupcakes that they made.

Crowley chuckled darkly, no one had asked him that question for a very very long time. "That, love, is a story for a different night"

She understood that he probably didn't trust her anywhere near enough to tell her about his deal in his human life. Theia was curious though she would get it out of him one day but not tonight.

"Happy Birthday, love" he said pointing to the digital clock next to the television screen which read '12:02am'

"Well, one year closer to dying and none the wiser" she joked but she realized how awful a joke that was a moment later. "Here" she said handing him a cupcake, grabbing one herself as well.

They both took a bite out of them hesitantly. Theia always had a sweet tooth, although she never liked chocolate cupcakes, she preferred vanilla like her brother Henry. Their mother had been quite the chocolate addict, however. Her father detested sweets as a whole, he never liked it and at birthdays for him, her mother always made him a watermelon cake with yogurt and fresh fruits decorating it.

Theia looked over at Crowley. He was wearing another black suit like the last time she had seen him. She had never had the time to really study him, they had spent few moments together in the past and in total it would probably amount to a total time of three hours, only counting times she was conscious. This night had been the most time in one sitting they had spent together and she quite enjoyed it if she were honest. Theia had no delusions about how dangerous he was, he was the King of the Crossroads as he liked to remind her, but there had to be more to him. He fascinated Theia, she wanted to pick his brain on all of the stories and facts he held, to know every little thing but there was also more she wanted. She never felt something like it before and she knocked it off as attraction. Sure, if she were to admit it to herself they did seem to have a certain level of attraction at least on her end. Theia had mentally diagnosed herself a few moments ago when she mentally assessed her reactions to him. They had fluctuated throughout the course of the evening ranging from extreme nervousness to mild flirtation.

"You're staring, love" he said, shifting his body to directly look at her.

Theia laughed slightly, he had smeared frosting on his cheek on accident. "Let me" she said reaching up with her thumb to wipe it off.

When she drew back her hand Crowley caught her wrist. Her eyes widened for a moment as he got closer but she didn't try to pull away. He stopped moments before he would reach her lips, and just stayed there, leaving the choice up to her. She could run or do the thing he was betting she wouldn't. To his surprise she reached up slowly, grabbing the back of his neck with her free hand and brought his lips down onto hers. Everything crashed down like a dam breaking, a flood of new emotions filled Theia and unknowingly to her, Crowley. They were both frantic in their kiss, he let go of her other hand and she hooked it around his neck to draw him closer. He bit down on the bottom of her lip, asking for permission to enter, which she granted and he deepened the kiss. He tangled a hand into her curly hair as he pushed her down gently back onto the couch. Theia felt like she was drowning in everything all at once and when she finally couldn't breathe they broke apart, his face coming to rest in the crook of her neck as she tried to even out her breathing. He appeared to be fine but she couldn't see his face, she was laying on her back while he had angled himself partially over her.

"Sweet indeed" he breathed into her skin. Then with the blink of her eye, he was gone.

Theia's eyes widened as she pushed herself up _What the hell_

… _._

 **Well forget it guys. Damn me to hell because I can't write for shit and it's like 3:30am in the morning and I'm not even gonna bother proof reading because I'm too tired to care. Cheers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything just please don't sue me**

* * *

Five months passed and Theia hadn't heard from or seen Crowley since that night, not that she would have had time for it anyway. She was too busy with college to worry about him, with all the lectures and homework she had almost no time for a social life.

Theia chewed on the end of her pencil, reviewing the lecture notes for the third time. She had a mid-term coming up the next day before she would finally be released for winter break. The original plan had been to go back to her hometown for winter break but her parents decided to uproot and go to Australia for the Winter and while they had invited Theia, she refused saying she would rather get more settled into the town than go. Yeah, she would miss them but ever since she moved into town the only thing she did was go from her apartment to school and back. Once a week she would take a trip to the grocery store and that was about her reach, in terms of exploring the town she lived in.

* * *

Crowley hadn't seen her for five months 6 days now, not that he'd been counting. He had buried himself in torturing souls at the rack until he almost forgot what it was like to feel. After wiping the blood off of the blade he had been using to cut off his victim's fingers, one by one, he decided it wouldn't hurt to pop in on Theia. After all he had to check on his dealings, right.

He quickly transported himself into her small flat, coming to stand directly behind her couch. He could see her, she was hunched over a pile of papers that were scattered over her coffee table. Her hair was wrapped up in a bun at the top of her head and she was wearing an overly large grey sweater and black leggings.

"Hello, love"

Dropping the pen out of her hand in surprise she quickly whipped around to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't visit one of my deals" he said coming over to the other side of the couch to sit next to her. He propped his legs up onto her lap earning a glare from Theia.

"I'm afraid, I'm rather busy at the moment" she said gesturing to the papers

"I can wait" he said stretching out more on her couch, his legs still draped over her lap.

"Well if you plan to remain in this position then take off your shoes" she said pointedly.

He snapped his fingers and they were gone. She had to maneuver herself with a bit more difficulty since his legs were now in the way but she didn't really care as long as she could study. She knew it was crazy but she found his presence comforting, slightly, and if he didn't want to talk about what happened last time then she was perfectly fine with that.

Theia highlighted notes in the text, marking down important information and put them in different folders, preparing for her tests tomorrow. Crowley remained silent, observing the girl as she worked. Her face would scrunch when she found a bit of information that she didn't quite like or agree with and she would mark the place where she found it with a blue post-it note before turning over to the next section. He knew she had to study but he was becoming… bored just sitting there. He reached out, tucking a stray hair, that had escaped from her bun, behind her ear; her face lit up in a slightly darker shade, which he found fascinating.

"I said I needed to study" she said looking over at him. He held his hands up in mock innocence.

"I was only helping, love"

Theia smiled to herself and resumed studying, she only had 7 more pages to review before she was done. Five more minutes passed in silence before Crowley grew bored again. He sat up slowly, moving his legs off of her lap and coming up very close next to her face. She could feel the heat he exuded but she chose to ignore it, needing to complete her work.

"I know you're ignoring me, love" he said whispering into her ear, causing a slight blush to arise from her cheeks but she still didn't acknowledge him. He let out a low growl accepting the challenge of making her distracted.

"Theia" he called, resting his chin on her shoulder. She still ignored him and her eyes were fixed to the paper in front of her. "Theia" he drew again whispering her name into the skin of her neck.

"You know if you didn't do that, I would be able to finish my work faster" she said, not looking at him.

"Now where's the fun in that" he said pressing a light kiss onto the side of her neck, feeling her breath hitch, before retreating backwards, reclining onto the couch again.

He left her alone for another 20 minutes while he watched her work. She was very efficient, he had to give her that, and she was organized too, he observed. He could tell she was finished when she finally started to pack away all of the papers into different folders and place them into her school bag. He waited a moment before he pulled her down onto the couch next to him, earning an 'eek' from the small girl.

"What are you doing?!" she said in surprise as he maneuvered himself over her.

His lips crashed down onto hers and she responded with equal fever into the kiss. Her arms came around his neck to draw him closer and he leaned into her touch. This certainly wasn't how Theia thought her night was going to go but she wasn't complaining. She bit the bottom of his lip as he drew away, earning a slight growl from him as he kissed her breathless once again. When she was out of breath he let up and gave her some air as he looked down at her. Her hair disheveled, eyes dilated, and mouth still parted slightly, she was truly beautiful to him in that moment.

"Is that going to happen every time you come over?" she said lightly, still out of breath.

"Are you complaining?" he said raising an eyebrow at her.

Theia grinned devilishly "Not in the least"

She slid out from under him and sat up properly on the couch, yawning as she did.

"I'll let you get some rest, love" he said grinning at her mischievously before vanishing completely.

 _Damn demon_ she thought before heading into her bedroom to sleep.

* * *

 **Well guys I've given up kinda. I said it'd be a slow romance but you know what life is short might as well have fun with this right. Cheers**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing don't sue me**

* * *

Ever since that night, Crowley flitted in and out of Theia's life consistently for two months, coming to her apartment almost every other day after around 3pm. His visits almost always ended up with kissing on her couch, which she didn't mind, but they never went any further than that. Theia didn't know what exactly they were and she wasn't expect anything from him. She wasn't naïve, she knew that one day he would still collect her soul and that she probably only served as entertainment to this elusive demon. He would unfortunately, most likely, lose interest in her soon, at least that's what Theia thought.

Crowley on the other hand was completely confused as to why he kept coming back. He went over it constantly as to why he found her so damn fascinating but he never could find an answer. If he were being honest with himself, which he almost never was, he liked going to see her. They would talk about random things that distracted him from the woes of hell. He knew Lucifer would soon be onto him, that he wanted him dead. For now, though, he enjoyed his time with the human, she would only last so long anyway, soon enough she was bound to find some other mortal to be infatuated with, at least that's what he thought.

Theia was expecting Crowley tonight, he said two days ago he was going to come back on this day at around 5pm. He was late. He was never late before Theia thought nervously. Maybe something awful happened and he died or maybe he just got bored of you. A million thoughts raced around her head as she paced from her living room to the kitchen. She had grown fond of his company and though she tried not to be she was, indeed, worried about him.

Another two hours later, Theia lay asleep on her couch after she had paced around her apartment for the majority of the night. Crowley popped in behind the couch, looking franticly around for Theia. Spotting her lying on the couch he made his way gently over.

"Theia, you need to get up" he said sharply to ensure she woke up.

Her eyes opened almost instantly, she had always been a light sleeper. "Crowley?"

"Hello, love" he said grinning at her as she got up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"What happened?" she said noticing that his eyes were darting around the room, looking a bit frantic.

"We need to go" he said simply

"Go?"

"Yes, we need to leave right away" he said looking around her apartment. They were coming, he knew they were. For the past month Lucifer had been spying on him and they knew about Theia, those idiotic Winchesters had failed to kill him after he gave them the colt and now Lucifer knew he wanted him dead. It made him wanted within the demon world, they had just burned down his house and he knew where they would go next. He needed to get Theia away, far away.

"Demons are after me and they are going to use you as bait to kill me, so go pack a bag, love" he said giving her a shove in the direction of her room.

"Wait, What?" she asked turning around to face him, the confusion written on her face.

He sighed, why couldn't she just pack first ask questions later "I don't have time right now to explain everything to you so get your pretty little arse in that bedroom and pack" he said sharply.

Theia didn't want to listen to him and she wasn't going to but there was something in the way his eyes roamed about the room that made her hesitate in disobeying. She nodded and quietly made her way over into her bedroom. She grabbed a duffle bag and started stuffing clothes into it along with any money she had as well. When she finished packing it she quickly zipped it up.

"How long am I going to be gone for?" she called from her room, she heard footsteps approach and then he was at the door.

"A few months maybe"

Theia's eyes widened in surprise "A few months?! I can't be gone for a few months" she exclaimed

"You can and will, love" he said, his voice dangerously low. Crowley was losing his patience with her and he was running out of time, they'd be here soon.

"What will my family think?"

"Look, I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart and you're testing my patience"

"Fine" said Theia, she knew he wouldn't take her anywhere if it wasn't important.

Crowley touched her shoulder and transported them both into a rundown living room.

"Where are we?" she asked, taking in everything in the room.

"It's a safe house. No one would expect me to come here and they can't detect that anyone is here since I warded it" he explained

He still looked frantic as if he hated everything about this and was waiting for others to burst through the windows with knives and guns to murder them. Theia put down her bag onto the floor next to the couch and made her way over to him.

"What's going on?" she probed gently

"I gave two idiots a gun that was supposed to kill the devil but apparently it can't" he said making his way over to the couch "And so now the devil knows I'm want to kill him and now he wants to kill me, making me the number one on every demon hunting list"

Theia went over to sit by him "The devil? As in the actual devil?"

"Oh, yes. Ole' Lucy is awake and kicking" he said, chuckling darkly

"Why did you bring me here, Crowley?"

"Well, since you make such poor association choices, they know I have a certain… attachment to you. They've been following me" He started, noting the look on her face when he said attachment. "If I hadn't taken you out of there I'm sure they would have gutted you within hours."

Theia remained silent, her eyes cast down. She was trying to process everything he told her but her mind was going a mile a minute in every direction. She went from not being really involved to on the lamb with Crowley. Oh, how things change in mere hours.

"There's a bedroom downstairs, second door down the hallway" he said noting her weary expression. "Come I'll show you" he said standing up.

She nodded, standing as well. He led her down the hallway past the kitchen, everything in the house seemed to be old and covered in graffiti. When he opened the room she noticed that the walls were the same as the other rooms except the bed looked newer as if someone had just placed it there.

"There's a bathroom across the hall,, " he said to her before he was about to leave to give her privacy.

"Crowley" she called "Stay, please"

Theia didn't know how she actually acquired enough courage to say that to him, it had just come spilling out of her mouth. She thought he would automatically say 'no' but to her surprise, he nodded and made his way over to one side of the bed. Theia was too tired to change from her wispy lilac dress so she took off her flats and climbed into the bed. She could feel the tension of his mind from the small distance they had between them due to the unusualness of the situation for him. She inched her way closer to him and was happily surprised when she lifted his arm for her to make her way into. Theia entwined herself with him, one of her legs going over one of his, her arm thrown across his body, and her head resting lightly on his shoulder while one of his arms wrapped around her. This was the most intimate position they had been in since knowing each other. Sure, they had made out like teenagers on her couch more than a few times but there was a difference between that and this intimacy. Theia not having the willpower to stay awake any longer, drifted into a comforting sleep.

Crowley looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. This was dangerous. He shouldn't have said yes it was already a risk bringing her here, more people meant a greater chance they would find him. He chalked him bringing her here as part of the deal they had made, where he would keep her safe. He noticed that she still wore the necklace he had given to her on the night he met her, it still shined a brilliant red. Crowley moved his arm slightly, causing the sleeping girl to nuzzle more firmly into him. He could smell the sweet scent of vanilla and roses she exuded and he was unconsciously calmed by it. _Oh, what have I gotten myself into_

* * *

 **Well, this is the chapter. Sue me. Cheers**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything don't sue me**

* * *

Theia woke up slowly, still in the same position she had fallen asleep in. Opening her eyes, Theia angled her head so that she could see his face. He was already looking at her.

"Morning" she said groggily, sunlight was streaming through the thin curtains of the room

"Good morning, love" he said looking down at her.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked tiredly, one of her hands rubbing the sleep out of her eye.

"I don't sleep"

"Oh" she said surprised, then she realized that she asked him to stay with her despite the fact that he didn't sleep "I'm sorry" she apologized

"Why are you sorry?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her

"I made you stay with me and there was nothing to do for you" she said blushing slightly.

He grinned, pulling her up closer so he could bury his head in the curve of her neck. "I didn't mind, you're very entertaining to watch sleep"

Theia placed her hands over her face "oh, god. I don't want to know what I do in my sleep"

"Don't worry, you're still cute" he said softly into her skin.

She was glad he couldn't see her face because his compliment lit up her face into a brilliant shade of red. Theia ran her hand through his short hair absent mindedly as she thought of how domestic it seemed, lying there. They'd almost seemed like a couple if a stranger were to look in on them now but Theia knew they weren't even close to being that. He held back in telling her many things about himself, most times he had met with her she talked about random things in her life. She enjoyed holding him in her arms, he seemed so different now then he normally was, almost as if he was in a sated state. They stayed in that position for a while longer before Crowley drew away, sitting up from the bed.

"I'm going to go check on some things, love. Don't leave the house and don't try to contact anyone" he said before vanishing.

Theia sat up, running a hand through her messy hair. She stretched, feeling her bones creak, before getting up. She picked up a change of clothes and her toothbrush from her bag and made her way into the bathroom, Crowley had pointed to the day before. The bathroom wasn't in as bad of a shape as the rest of the house, there was running water in both the shower and the sink. She decided to take a quick shower and then she would change into her clothes.

Theia decided to wear a simple dusty pink wrap dress and she decided to let her wet hair hang down around her face. As she stepped out of the bathroom, she decided to explore the house she was at, after all if she was going to be stuck here for the next few months she might as well explore. She slipped on a pair of flats so that the bottoms of her feet wouldn't get splinters from the old wood flooring that looked as if it were about to cave in. She climbed up made her way back into the living room.

There was light coming in from the cracked glass windows, that had moldy curtains covering them. She decided she would take them down later and let more light in. There was a couch in the middle of the room with a fire place in front of it. Trash was littered around the room and painted graffiti was on the wall in large red welts. She walked out of the living room and into the hall, there was a staircase there leading upstairs. Across there she found an empty room which looked quite large but there was nothing in it. She finally made her way into the kitchen where everything looked like it was in ruins. The cabinets were in wooden pieces scattered across the floor, and there were no appliances, they all looked like they had been ripped out of the walls. The only things that appeared to actually work so far were the lights and water. After she was done in the kitchen she decided not to go on the upper floor because the floor looked too unstable.

Theia spent the rest of the morning in the living room, she had found a broom in the closet in the bathroom and was sweeping the downstairs area. It was nearly 3pm by the time she finished sweeping all of the trash and dirt out of the door. She reclined on the couch, there wasn't much else to do. Her stomach let out a growling sound, she was hungry but seeing as the kitchen was in ruins there wasn't any food. She drank water from the sink in the bathroom and waited. She knew she shouldn't go outside, Crowley had told her specifically not to. Theia was able to clear out the fire place and she used some of the wood from the cabinets in the kitchen to start a fire. She hated to admit it but she was bored, lonely, and hungry. Eventually after waiting for Crowley to come back for many hours she fell asleep on the couch in the living room.

* * *

After leaving in the morning, Crowley had gone to different places looking for information on Lucifer. He had lost track of time but he figured Theia would be fine on her own, it wasn't like humans needed much right. He stopped by her apartment, like he suspected demons had been there, they ravaged the place. Most of the rooms were turned upside down, everything was smashed and broken. He grabbed a bag of hers and piled in random books he found scattered around, he figured she would be bored later. He checked on some other rumors he had heard from some stray demons on the road. By the time he was finished it was late at night already.

He transported back to the house, appearing in the hallway. Walking into the living room he saw that she had cleaned a lot since he had been gone, the fire was still going but it looked as if it had dimmed. Theia was laying spread out over the dark blue sofa, her hair splayed out around her and one leg hanging off of the couch. When he moved near her the sound of his footsteps caused her to stir.

"Crowley" she said sleepily "You're back"

He put the bag of books down next to the couch. She sat up, making room for him to sit next to her, which he did. She leaned her head against his shoulder tiredly. She hadn't done much today but the cleaning combined with lack of food led her to be extremely tired.

"I'm going to sleep out here tonight" she said into his shoulder. He gave her a questioning look as if asking why

"I'm too tired to move" she complained, smiling slightly as he ran a hand through her hair.

She let out a small gasp of surprise as she was lifted off the couch. Theia wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself as she let herself be carried to her room. When he made it to the foot of her bed she grinned evilly before tossing her onto the bed unceremoniously, earning a glare from Theia.

"You look scrumptious when you're frustrated, love"

Theia glared at him, grabbing his tie and pulling him onto the bed with her before crashing her lips down onto his. He reached through her hair, running his fingers through the tangled strands. Theia pulled away after a little while, looking at him from above for a moment.

"Where'd you go today?" she asked. She had started to worry when he hadn't come back all day

"Watch out, love, you almost sound worried" he teased, pulling her down onto him so that her head was resting on his chest.

Theia blushed at the intimate position but was able to keep her voice steady "I was slightly worried"

"Didn't think I could handle myself?" he scoffed

"I know you can, but that doesn't mean I'd worry less" she said softly, almost as if saying it to herself rather than to him.

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself" he said.

Theia shifted herself off of him and readjusted her position so that she was buried in his side and one of his arms cradled her while she wrapped herself around him. Before she went to sleep, Theia stretched upwards and pressed her lips to his cheek whispering night before settling into his arms.

Crowley looked down at the girl that was wrapped around him. She had a talent for calming him, usually his moods were temperamental but around her everything seemed so serene. She unknowingly ignited something in the King of the Crossroads, something he hadn't felt in a long time: _hope._

* * *

 **Well, this chapter is done. I don't really know where this is going anymore let me know your thoughts I think it's all just shit at this point. Cheers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything please don't sue me**

* * *

Theia woke up to warmth; sunlight streaming in, blankets curled around her, and a certain demon she was wrapped around.

"Morning" she mumbled into his suit.

He didn't say anything back, simply ran a hand through her curly hair. This was getting far too domestic and he knew it. The more he got attached to her the more danger she would be in. He couldn't actually be fond of her, could he? She was simply fascinating for now he argued with himself, she would soon become boring and he would return to being indifferent about her. Even as he thought this, he didn't know whether is was true or not. He broke out of his thoughts when he heard a rumble coming from the small girl's stomach.

Theia looked down shyly, she hadn't eaten all day yesterday because there was no food in the house. "Sorry"

"Did you eat yesterday?" he asked. She shifted so that she was sitting up on the bed, her legs criss crossed.

"There isn't food in this house" she said.

In truth, Crowley had forgotten to get food for her. He hadn't even thought about it really. "I'll go and get some food" he said snapping his fingers and disappearing.

Theia sighed, she hated being confined to the house and it had only been a day. She didn't like relying on someone else, she never had. However, stuck in this house she was basically useless in her mind, she'd have to rely on Crowley to collect anything she would need: food, supplies, etc.

She rolled out of bed, grabbing clothes and other toiletries before heading into the bathroom for a shower. After her shower, Theia slipped into a pair of black flats, black jeans with a floral embroidered navy-blue sweater and tied her wet hair up into a bun. She puttered around the living room where she found the bag of different books and things from her apartment Crowley had brought there the night before. She settled on the couch with one of the books she grabbed from the bag.

Crowley reappeared a few minutes later carrying bags of take away, setting it down on the nearly broken coffee table in front of the couch.

"Ooh, what'd ya get?" she asked opening plastic bag to reveal a bag of burgers and French fries.

Theia opened up on of the containers and took a bite, she hadn't realized how hungry she had been until then.

"I have to go away for a few weeks, demon business. I'll make sure to bring by food everyday" he said not giving Theia a chance to say anything before he disappeared.

He didn't have any major business to deal with just some investigating that would take a few days at most but he needed time away from Theia. He was getting far too attached for his liking and if he kept spending time with her, eventually, he wouldn't want to leave. A few weeks away would do him good, maybe lessen the attachment he was building for her.

Theia ate in silence, the house was empty, she was alone. She didn't know what she would do for the next few weeks.

* * *

The weeks passed in a haze of days. There every morning Theia would find a new days' worth of food sitting on the coffee table and sometimes a few bags of supplies. A few weeks turned into a month.

In the month that Crowley had been gone Theia stayed in the house, she cleaned the entire first floor as best as she could and when she finished doing that she read the books Crowley had brought from her apartment. She must have read all of them over three times now. She picked at the food he brought less and less. She tried to catch him delivering the food once, she just wanted to talk to him, ask him some questions on what was going on but he never showed up. Theia still wasn't completely clear on everything that was going and he just wasn't there. She missed her family, she thought of them often but she knew contacting them would probably only put them in danger and it's not like Crowley had given her a phone to do that anyway. She was essentially blocked off from anything in the outside world. There was absolutely no one she had talked to in a month, in fact she didn't think she remembered the last time she did speak.

Soon enough a month turned into two and Theia felt more and more alone.

* * *

Crowley hadn't meant to be gone for so long. He'd spent the two months gathering information from various sources on the whereabout of two of the horseman's handlers. Finally, he was able to track down the Winchesters and convince them to head back to the house with Theia in it. He always dropped off the food when she slept so there was no need to talk to her. He knew she'd have questions and she would be angry for leaving her alone for so long but he just didn't want to have to face her…not yet at least. He opened up the front door, the two idiots following behind him.

Crowley sighed "Here we are –my life on the lamb. How the mighty have fallen"

Theia heard the front door open and the sound of footsteps and then Crowley's voice along with two others. She hadn't seen him in two months, he left her there with almost no clue what was going on and she was upset. She burst into the hallway where there were.

"WHAT THE HELL?" she yelled, not caring about the other two men in the room who were looking at her with confusion.

"Why hello, love" he said taking her in. Her eyes were filled with rage and hurt, there were dark circles around them as if she hadn't been sleeping well. She looked a lot thinner as well, she must not have been eating the food he had given her. In other words, she looked like a mess her hair was in a loose messy braid and she was wearing clothes that were baggy on her small form; she looked much different than how he had last seen her.

"You left me here for two months alone with no fucking idea what the bloody hell is really going on" she seethed.

"Uh, who's the girl?" asked the shorter one of the two men.

Both Crowley and Theia ignored the question.

"I told you I was going away for a time" he defended to Theia

"You said you were going away for a 'few weeks'" she quoted, crossing her arms around her body.

"I'm a busy demon, love. I don't have time to cater to your every wish and command" he shot at her.

She flinched at his words "I never asked you for anything" she said lowly

"Well, this is the thanks I get for saving your bloody ungrateful arse" he said darkly

"What was the fricking point of saving me if you were just going to act like a complete ass and abandon me for two months"

Crowley didn't have an answer for that. They stared at each other for a few seconds in silence until one of the two men behind them spoke up.

"I don't know what's going on here but uh don't we have other things to deal with"

"Yes, of course" said Crowley turning away from Theia.

Theia was still angry, angry that he wasn't giving her answers, angry that he left her there alone. She turned and walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch. She could faintly hear the men talking in the background but they were arguing and she couldn't keep track of what they were saying. She didn't understand most of the things they were talking about. Soon enough one of the two men went away with Crowley in a car and the other was talking on the phone with someone named 'Bobby' in the other room.

Theia heard the phone call end and footsteps walking into the living room.

She looked up "Hey"

"Uh, hi" he said warily "Are you a demon?"

Theia let out a short laugh "No, no. I can assure you I am human. My name's Theia"

"Sam" he said sitting down on the other side of the couch. "So, what are you doing here?" he asked curiously

"I don't know everything but Crowley said that I was in danger since he was on the run" she explained. This was the first person besides Crowley that Theia had talked to in a couple months and he seemed to be an okay person.

Sam shook his head, not understanding "Why would you be in danger if Crowley is the one they want? …. Unless you two are…"

"We aren't together. We were friendly but nothing more than a few stray idiotic feelings" she said softly, not looking at him.

"How old are you anyway?" he asked, she looked young.

"18" she answered simply

"Do you have a family?"

"Yeah, I do and two little brothers, they're at home, safe" she said with a slight smile "They're actually the reason I met Crowley."

"Your family?" he questioned

"They died and I made a deal" she said looking down

"Theia…how long more do you have?"

"About 8 ½ years now"

"I'm sorry" he said and by the look in his eye she could tell that he really was sorry. "Something similar happened with my brother, Dean, he made a deal for me and he went to hell"

"How'd he get out?" she asked curiously

"A friend of ours, an angel, pulled him out"

She smiled slightly, she knew nothing like that would happen to her. Crowley wasn't the type to let someone out of a contract, she would go to hell in 8 ½ years. They spent the rest of the time talking about random things, nothing really serious. Theia told him that she was getting a degree in cooking so that she could open a bakery one day and Sam told her about his time in Stanford.

"Is there a bathroom anywhere?" asked Sam

"Yeah, down the hall to the left"

After he left down the hall, Theia heard the sound of a car pulling up in front of the house and then Crowley and the one she assumed was Dean were carrying a random guy in with a bag over his head.

"Take him into that room" directed Crowley, pointing to the empty room across the hallway.

"What is this Crowley?" she asked crossing her hands.

"This is business and business is how I get to stop being in hiding, love"

Theia shook her head "You aren't the one who's been living here for two months. You aren't the one who had to stay here not knowing what the hell was going on. The only way I knew you were still alive was because of the food on the coffee table every morning"

"I'm being hunted by thousands of bloody demons, love. The devil himself is out for my head and if they're after me that means they'll get to you"

"Why? Why would they want to? I'm nobody." She said honestly tilting her head at him

"Because you're bloody well important to me" he said lowly.

Her eyes softened.

"Okay I've got him tied up and caught in a devil's trap" said Dean coming out of the room. He looked between the two oddly before asking "Where's Sam?"

Theia broke eye contact with Crowley and turned to the other man "He's in the bathroom"

"I'm right here" said Sam coming out from the living room.

"I have something to show you" said Dean gesturing for his brother to follow him into the other room.

Theia and Crowley stayed in the hallway while the two brothers went into the other room.

"Pack your bag, love. We're going to be leaving soon" he said to her, looking at the small woman.

Theia didn't know what to say so she simply nodded going into her room. Theia packed quickly, she didn't have much stuff anyway and she would only take her clothes. The books, she had read so many times they were already ingrained in her memory. She made her way out into the hall where Dean was and stood by the opposite wall.

Theia sensed a tense air, something had happened while she was packing. "Where's Crowley?" she asked to Dean who looked tense.

"He's in the room with Brady"

"So, what is all of this? The kidnapping, the devil traps, what's going on really?" she asked.

He looked at her skeptically "Uh first of all… who are you?"

"Theia Heffinson, human" she said holding out her hand for him to shake. He looked at her hand like it was a bomb about to go off before taking it hesitantly.

"Dean Winchester, also human"

"So, who's Brady?" asked Theia again.

"He's the bastard that knows where two of the horseman are"

"Horseman? As in the four horsemen of the apocalypse?" she asked raising an eyebrow. She knew demons were real and Sam told her earlier that an angel had raised Dean from hell but four horsemen were a bit of a stretch even for her.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe but yes"

"Does this have something to do with Lucifer?" asked Theia remembering what Crowley had told her.

"He bound the horsemen to do his bidding and start the apocalypse and that's why we need to stop them before they can do that" he explained.

This was more information that Theia had received about everything in the last two months than Crowley had told her. It was a lot to process.

Crowley exited the room with Brady and went over to where Dean was talking to Theia.

"Well, how'd it go? He buy your girl scout cookies?" asked Dean to Crowley.

"Not yet. Where's your moose?"

Theia inferred that by 'Moose' it really meant Sam.

"He's cooling off"

"Alright then. Get bent"

"You going somewhere?"

"Well, he won't budge, so now I go stick my neck out" he said irritably

"What do you mean?" chirped in Theia.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Dean.

"Exactly the kind of desperate swashbuckle I've been trying to avoid. Now I go kick open a hive of demons. This whole ring business better work" he said before disappearing.

"What does he mean by 'ring business'?" asked Theia once he was gone.

"He really doesn't tell you anything does he."

Theia smiled sadly and shrugged "He hasn't been around"

"Each of the horsemen have rings and if we collect all of the rings we can open a portal that is sort of like a cage to trap Lucifer in" he said watching the small girls expression as she took it all in. "Do you have a bathroom?" he asked.

"Down the hall to the left"

Theia leaned against the wall for a few moments by herself and rubbed her eyes. She was still sure that one day she would wake up and it would all be a dream. Maybe she was locked in a sanitarium, her family was still dead and she dreamed everything up.

"Where's Dean?" asked Sam, walking through the front door. Theia saw a far-away look in his eye as if he wasn't really there.

"Bathroom" she answered simply, watching him go down the hall before sliding down the wall to sit. She heard the sound of chains and then furious knocking from the inside of the door and then the sound of yelling coming from Dean.

"Sam" she said to him as he came down the hallway "What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to him" he said walking around her.

Theia went over to the bathroom, she saw the chains wrapped around the door. "Dean?" she said softly through the door.

"Theia, I need you to unlock the door. Sam can't kill Brady!" he said urgently through the wooden door.

Theia struggled on the chains, they were wrapped tightly on the door handle. "I can't get them off" she said still trying.

"Do you have any sort of hammer of something that you could use?" asked Dean

"I'll go check the closet under the stairs" she said rushing over. On her way she saw Sam exit the room and head to the back towards where he locked Dean.

"Don't worry I'm going to go get him" said Sam, seeing the confused expression on Theia's face.

Theia nodded soon enough both brothers were coming down the hall and going into the other room. Dean seamed worried that Sam had killed this Brady person they had apparently kidnapped. She followed them silently into the room, curious to discover more of what was going on.

Sam sighed "Like you said…we need him alive" he said looking at the still living Brady.

Crowley suddenly popped into the room "God the day I've had. Good news. You're going to live forever" he said directed toward Brady.

"What did you do?"

"Went over to a demons' nest –had a little massacre. Must be losing my touch, though—Let one of those little toads live. Oops. Also, might have given said toad the impression that you left your post last night because you and are—wait for it—Lovers in league against Satan" he said chuckling wickedly.

Brady sighed

Crowley continued "Hello, darling. So, now Death is off the table. Now you get to be on the boss's eternal-torment list with little ol' me… and Theia of course"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, NO" screamed Brady

"Something else we have in common—apart from our torrid passion, of course—Craven self-preservation. So, now, why don't you tell me where Pestilence is at?"

After Crowley said that there was a distant sound of howling.

"Oh, god Crowley" said Brady, looking around desperately

"Was that a hellhound" said Dean worriedly to Crowley

"I'd say yeah" he said nonchalantly

"Why was that a hellhound?"

Crowley groaned, reaching into the pocket of his suit. He pulled out a small coin.

"What's that?" said Sam, looking at the coin.

"Remember I was telling you about my crafty little tracking device?"

"Yeah" said Sam

"Demons planted one on me" he said holding it in his palm

Sam took a step forward "You're saying hellhounds followed you here?"

"Well, technically he followed this" he said taking a few steps closer to Theia

"Get me out of here I'll tell you anything you want" yelled Brady desperately

Sam looked over at Brady "Shut-up"

"Okay, well we should go then" reasoned Dean

Crowley grabbed onto Theia's arm and held the coin in the other "Sorry, boys. No one knows more about the hounds than I. You're long past the point of 'go'." He said tossing the coin over to Dean and disappearing with Theia.

Crowley zapped him and Theia into a dark room

"Where are we? What are we doing, we need to go back and help them" she said frantically, looking around into the darkness.

Crowley looked around the room "We're going back, love, just collecting a pet of mine"

"A pet?" questioned Theia

"Come here girl" he called out into the empty room. "There you are" he said petting what appeared to be the air.

"Have you lost your marbles?" asked Theia, looking at him with wide eyes.

"This is my hellhound, he's invisible" he explained putting a hand on Theia's shoulder and a hand on the hellhound's head.

He transported them back to the house but they were near the living room side this time.

"Hey!" he yelled drawing the two-brother's attention.

"You're back?" said Dean with a surprised expression.

"I'm invested. Currently"

The hellhound next to Crowley barked loudly

"Stay" commanded Crowley

"You can control them?"

"Not that one" he said pointing behind Dean "I brought my own"

Crowley patted the head of the one next to him "Mine's bigger." He said smugly "SIC HIM BOY!" he yelled

The hellhounds appeared to go into a battle as they heard a plethora of growls and scratches coming from the invisible creatures.

"Go, go, go, go" said Dean to Sam and Brady, ushering them outside.

Crowley and Theia were right behind them. Theia let Crowley take her hand so that she could keep up with him as they ran to the car. They all piled in, Dean and Sam in the front and then Brady was in the back seat with Crowley and Theia.

"I'll wager $1,000 my pup wins" said Crowley arrogantly with a grin.

Theia shook her head with a soft smile playing on her lips, they were alive, all of them.

The car was unnervingly quiet. In their haste of getting into the car, Theia was put in between Crowley and Brady. Theia could feel the gaze of Brady on her and it made her skin crawl. She tried to ignore it and she turned her head toward the demon to her right instead. He was looking out of the window appearing to be lost in thought.

Theia suddenly felt a hand grab onto her thigh from the left, it was Brady. She shook his hand off her without drawing attention, she didn't want to cause a ruckus. Brady tried again this time higher on her thigh causing her to jerk to the right to get away from him. She hit Crowley in the process with her shoulder causing him to realize what was going on.

He grabbed his hand, reaching across Theia. He twisted his hand painfully backwards "Don't touch her again" he warned, his voice going dangerously low.

"Everything alright back there?" asked Sam from the front.

"Pull the car over" said Crowley seriously

"What? Why?" said Dean, slowing down the car to a stop.

"We're changing our little seating arrangement" he said opening the car door. Theia got out behind him, not arguing. Crowley took her seat in the middle and she was now on the right side.

"Is everything ok now?" asked Dean, looking at them through the rear-view mirror.

"Peachy" said Crowley looking at Brady with a wolfish smile.

The rest of the drive was spent in a tense silence. Theia could feel Crowley's aggravated energy and she took one of his hands in her own without looking at him. She looked at the lines on it and traced the different lines going across his palm; Theia could feel him relax but he didn't acknowledge her actions. They finally stopped when they reached an abandoned alley way. Everyone shuffled out of the car, Theia chose to stay close to the car while the other four men made their way further into the alley.

Dean came back to the car and grabbed a can of salt and started making a line across the alley while Crowley talked to Brady. Everyone looked tense while they spoke to each other but eventually Crowley came back to the car. She looked at the two brothers behind him, they both nodded at her as a goodbye and she gave them a small smile.

"Come on, love" said Crowley putting a hand on her shoulder and transporting her to a new safehouse.

The new safehouse appeared to be a small apartment, similar to the one she was living in before he took her to that abandoned house.

"So, is this the new place you're going to abandon me at for months?" she asked sarcastically.

"You're alive because of me"

"Correction, I'm surviving because of you. There's a difference between being alive and surviving" she said looking at him pointedly.

"Well, you haven't exactly been helping yourself." He said rolling her eyes at her insolence

Her face contorted in confusion "What do you mean?"

"Look at yourself. I left you alone for two months and you half-starved yourself to death and you look like hell, and I should know" he said gesturing to her appearance.

She knew he was right; in his absence, she had fallen apart in the isolation. Theia didn't know what to say, she hadn't done as well as she thought she would have. This wasn't her life, she was a normal girl before this, she wasn't a hunter like Sam or Dean and she defiantly didn't have the skills of a demon.

When the girl didn't respond Crowley knew he finally had her. He knew what he did was wrong but he needed to do it. If he had come back every day to see her like he partially wanted to then no good would have came from that, only complications. He could see that Theia was visibly shaking, probably from a combination of the cold air and anxiety. Crowley shook off his jacket, holding it out to the girl.

Theia hesitated before taking it from him, wrapping herself in it. It smelled of him, a combination of ashes and wood. "Thank you" she said softly.

The day had been a lot for the small girl, not only had it been the most activity she had in months but it was also the most she had learned about what was going on. Many things swirled around in her head, she felt more than a little dizzy. When she took a step forward she nearly fell over.

Noticing her uneasiness, Crowley shook his head and neared the girl. He lifted her in one swoop earning a squeak from her. "You don't need to do this" she said wrapping her arms around his neck to stabilize herself.

"Shush, love" he said taking her into a small room. "You really should eat more" he said, she felt so light now, she looked like a shell of a girl she once was.

"I have been eating" defended Theia as he set her down on the bed.

"Shut-up, love, and go to sleep." He said to her earning a slight glare that turned into a small smile.

"You wouldn't want to stay would you?" she asked looking up at him hopefully.

He avoided looking at her directly as he backed up from where he set her down "I can't, love, business to attend to and all" he said. Theia's eyes turned down toward the ground. "I'll be back before morning" he said.

When Theia looked up he was already gone. _Sure, you will_

* * *

 **This took me all day to write but Idk it was the longest chapter I've written yet. Can any of you who read this comment I'm getting just eh feelings about this. Cheers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything please don't sue me.**

* * *

Theia woke after a few hours of restless sleep, sunlight was already coming in through the drapes. She only slept for maybe three hours at most but since they had arrived at the apartment in the early hours it was already morning. Theia shifted on the bed, sitting up to lean against the headboard. She was still wrapped in Crowley's jacket; Theia pulled it tighter around her.

"You look like hell" said a voice coming from the corner of the room. Crowley sat in a leather armchair, looking at the girl.

"I'm fine" she said stretching her arms out. She didn't feel fine but she didn't need to tell him that and besides he probably already knew she wasn't

"Here" he said tossing her a pair of clothes he had found in her bag when he retrieved it a few hours before hand from the abandoned house she had stayed at. "Go wash up"

"Crowley" said Theia, causing him to turn around, glancing at her curiously. "Please, I need something, answers, anything" she begged, coming to sit at the edge of the bed.

He regarded her a moment. She truly looked awful and he knew she wouldn't rest until she got the answers she wanted.

He sighed making his was over to the bed, sitting at the edge and turning to face her. "What do you want to know?"

Theia thought for a moment "Who were the people we met last night?"

"The people you met last night, they're hunters and when I left this morning I went and made a deal with another one of the hunters in their little group"

"Hunters?" she questioned

"They hunt for things that aren't normal. Things that are…supernatural." He explained patiently

"Like demons" she stated and he confirmed it with the nod of his head. "I take it you aren't on the best terms with them?"

"We have a complicated relationship. Enemy of my enemy is my friend type"

"What was the deal for? The one you said you made with a hunter this morning?"

"He gave me his soul in order for me to locate the fourth horsemen, Death. I needed his soul in order to cast a spell to find him which works in both of our benefit."

"Why do you need to stop the horsemen?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

Crowley sighed, explaining everything was much more work than he thought it would be. After around 20 minutes of explaining everything he possibly could to her about what was going on she finally nodded, taking everything in.

"Now go wash up." He said waving her off into the bathroom.

He wasn't sure if telling her had been the right idea but since the end was nearing he would have to take her with him where he went anyway. Crowley figured that at least if she knew the basics of what was going on then she wouldn't be asking questions.

Theia stared at herself in the mirror after she finished her shower. Her hair had grown out, making her usually ringlet curled hair into softly hanging waves. Her honey coloured eyes were surrounded by sunken dark circles that gave her face a sunken in look. Her pale skin didn't have the once radiant glow anymore but still held a dark beauty to it with its pale complexion against her dark hair. Theia had changed into a pair of loose black lounge pants with a baggy grey top and she still wore the necklace he had given her a while ago around her neck. She took one more look at herself in the mirror before putting on Crowley's coat again over her casual outfit; it was cold outside.

"There you go, you look a little less like you're on the brink of death" said Crowley as Theia came out of the bathroom.

Theia rolled her eyes. "Thanks" she said sarcastically.

"It's a compliment, love" Crowley said walking over to her.

"Doesn't feel like one" she said crossing her arms around her body.

Crowley looked her once over "Come on, I've brought food" he said leading the way to the kitchen.

Theia followed behind him, taking in her surroundings as they walked the small distance to the kitchen. This apartment was much less broken than the last place was. There was light streaming in through the windows and the walls were made from bricks that highlighted the high ceilings.

She sat at the stool near the kitchen counter as Crowley passed her a bag of food. It was a box of pancakes and bacon that some fast food place had put together. Theia opened the package poking the food around gently; she wasn't very hungry.

"You need to eat, love, you're starting to look like a skeleton"

"I'm not that hungry" she said pushing the food around in the packaging with her plastic fork.

"Just bloody well eat it" he said lowly, losing his patience.

Theia stood up. She didn't want to be there, all she got from talking to Crowley was either irritated or confused. Slowly, she scooted off of the stool in the kitchen and walked back into the bedroom. Crowley watched her go, his expression slipping into surprise for a brief moment before he shook his head after a moment and followed her.

She curled herself onto the bed in a ball, pulling the coat closer around her. She missed her family, her life, and even school. She had missed her finals already meaning all of the work she had put in this last year had amounted her to nothing. The final determined 30% of their grade at her college and she had missed not only that but also many of the homework assignments by now. If she didn't get the grades she was supposed to many of her scholarships would pull their funding and she'd have to pay for it herself. Theia missed her family too, they were all she had and now she hadn't talked to them in months. She understood that it was for their safety but she didn't know what they must have thought about her. Theia mysteriously disappears in the middle of the night, she knew they must have been worried. Now she was hopelessly infatuated with a demon that only gave her confusing emotions lately and was only protecting her because of a damn deal she made for her soul. Theia hadn't even realized that she had started to cry until she felt tears hit the blanket she was laying on.

Crowley watched her as she laid silently curled up into a ball, she was a pitiful creature and for reasons he didn't understand he felt…sorry. As if her crying was his fault he thought bitterly. He debated what to do, he could leave her be but something compelled him to step forward.

Theia felt a hand lay on her shoulder, she flinched slightly. She felt a weight added to the bed meaning that he had sat down, leaning against the headboard. He shifted her pulling her to him so that her hands were clinging to his suit while her head rested on his chest while tears silently made their way down her cheeks. She didn't know how long they stayed like that and she didn't care. Theia just knew that it was nice to be held in someone's arms while she could pretend he really cared about her.

* * *

 **Well this was my idea of a fluffy chapter before the real shit happens. Cheers.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Just don't sue me please I clearly don't own anything**

… **.**

Theia woke up slowly, feeling the warmth radiating near her. She looked up at Crowley, she must have fallen asleep.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked closing her eyes again, feeling him run a hand through her hair. He seemed to like touching her hair.

"Around 25 hours" he said absentmindedly

Theia's eyes went wide, it had only felt like she had been sleeping for a few minutes; she didn't expect to have been sleeping for so long. She pushed herself off of his chest, pulling herself up to rest against the headboard. Crowley moved off of the bed brushing his suit off.

"We're going to head off in about 5 minutes"

"Where are we going?" asked Theia

Crowley sighed "I made a deal with a hunter for his soul in exchange for me finding death for them"

"But don't you need to know where Death is as well?" she asked tilting her head to the side in confusion

"Yes, but I need his soul in order to cast the spell to find him. I'll give it back once it has served its purpose."

Theia nodded "Well, I'm gonna go wash up"

She made her way over to the bathroom, looking at the pale painted room. Theia quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth before tying her hair up into a simple braid. When she left the washroom, Crowley scanned her over before putting an arm on her shoulder to transport them both.

Theia shook her head as they appeared in someone's kitchen, Crowley was already pouring himself a drink and entering conversation but Theia needed a moment to regroup.

"Don't be so modest" Said Crowley picking up his drink "I barley helped at all"

The man in the wheelchair appeared to roll his eyes before speaking up "Who's the girl?" he said gesturing to Theia who was standing behind Crowley.

She recognized the two hunters, Sam and Dean but the third on in a wheel chair, Theia had no idea who he was. Maybe he was the hunter who made the deal Crowley mentioned earlier. There was also the other man in the room with the trench coat.

"That's Theia, she's unimportant in this apocalypse business" he said casually, casting a glance back at the girl who was still looking around the room curiously.

"Then why is she here?" said the man in wheel chair with a confused expression.

"You know how demons are they want to kill all your friends" he explained simply with a wave of his hand "But that's beside the point. Are you going to tell them or should I?" asked Crowley, looking at the man in the wheelchair with an amused grin.

This was defiantly the hunter that made the deal thought Theia as she looked at the man in the wheel chair.

"Bobby? Tell us what?" asked Sam, looking at the man with a confused and worried expression.

Bobby seemed slightly defensive "World's gonna end. Seems stupid to get precious over one little…soul"

"You sold your soul?" exclaimed Dean

Theia slowly made her way behind Crowley, she wasn't completely comfortable with the situation.

"Oh, more like pawned it. I fully intend to give it back."

"Well, then give it back!" said Dean looking at Crowley threateningly

"I will" said Crowley casually

"Now!"

"Did you kiss him?" interjected Sam. Theia hadn't even thought about that part of the deal. It was practically laughable because she Crowley probably would.

"Sam!"

"Just wondering" defended Sam, honestly curious

Bobby looked around the room, everyone seemed to be curious. Theia could tell from his expression that he probably had and she watched in amusement as he exclaimed 'No'.

Crowley cleared his throat pulling out his phone with a loaded picture of the two men kissing. Theia let out a small laugh from behind him.

"Why'd you take a picture?"

"Why'd you use tongue?" he said cheekily

"All right. You know what? I'm sick of this. Give him his soul back now" ordered Dean.

Crowley looked unsympathetically at him "Sorry. Can't"

"Can't or Won't" said Dean with anger.

Theia found a lot of the back and forth useless, didn't they have the apocalypse to stop? Can't they worry about all the stuff in between later?

"I won't alright" admitted Crowley "It's insurance"

"What are you talking about?"

"You kill demons. Gigantor over there" he said referring to Sam "has a temper issue about it. But you won't kill me…As long as I have that soul in the deposit box."

Theia rolled her eyes, it was typical Crowley. He would probably try and screw them all over later on.

"You son of a bitch" swore Bobby, looking at Crowley with contempt.

"I'll return it. After all this is over and I can walk away safely with Theia here. Do we understand each other?"

The room stood in a tense silence of agreement to what Crowley had said.

Dean and Sam stood up "We'll go prep some stuff outside" said Dean, the two brothers leaving the room.

Crowley looked around at the remaining members of the room before turning to Theia

"I'll be back, love" he said giving her a grin and disappearing before she had a chance to say anything.

She looked at the other two men in the room awkwardly, what was she supposed to say to them. Theia vowed to give Crowley hell later for leaving her in this position.

"So, who are you then?" asked the man in the wheelchair to Theia, looking at her with suspicion.

"My names Theia" she said sitting down on the chair in front of his desk.

Next thing she knew, he had thrown some sort of water on her "Sorry, just checking"

"Checking for what" she said wiping her face with the coat sleeve of Crowley's coat she was still wearing.

"It's holy water. Checks for demons" he explained

"I'm human don't worry"

"What's your deal with Crowley then? Are you his lover or something?" he asked bluntly

"No, it isn't quite like that. Him and I were something closer to friends before I was relocated for my protection" she said explaining her relationship with Crowley in simple terms. Theia excluded the part about them kissing many times.

"He's willingly protecting you?" questioned Bobby looking at her with a skeptical expression.

Theia let out a sharp laugh "I'm pretty sure the only reason he's doing it is because I made that a sub-clause in the deal I made with him"

"How old are you anyway?"

"18"

"You're this young and you made a deal? What could possibly be worth that?"

Theia sighed "My family was gone, a car crash and I was able to get them back"

"I'm sorry" said the man in the trench coat looking at her with sorry. He had brilliant blue eyes.

"It's all ok now" said Theia forcing a laugh "What's your guys's names?"

"I'm Castiel" said the man with the blue eyes. Crowley had told her about him earlier when he had explained things the day before.

Her eyes turned over to the other man "Bobby" he said simply.

"Nice to meet you two" she said sincerely. "I'd be glad to help with anything that I can." She offered.

"That's nice of you, doll, but we've got it covered" he said kindly. She knew none of them trusted her because of her association with Crowley even if she explained it.

If she was being honest even she didn't understand her relationship with Crowley. It was as if there was no gray area between fighting with each other and being sweet with one another, this confused Theia to no end. Theia got up out of her seat and wandered into the living room, completely aware of the fact that the two men were giving her odd looks behind her back. Once she made her way into another room with a large chair she took her time to curl herself into it. It's not like there was much to do or much they'd probably let her do, she didn't know these people and she didn't expect them to trust her off of the bat.

Theia saw a book on the floor, grabbing it she dived into the story. It wasn't actually a book of stories more like a book on different lore, which she was interested in since she just realized that many of these creatures in the book were probably real, seeing as she had already met demons and a former angel was in the other room. She didn't know how much time had passed but suddenly a hand was on her shoulder and she looked up to see Crowley holding a plate.

"Here" he said handing her the sandwich

"Did you make this?" she asked with a surprised tone.

"With all the fixing and everything, love" he said to her before disappearing again.

She ate surprisingly quickly, despite it only being a sandwich it was the first food she had in two months that wasn't bought at a fast food chain. After she was done eating she took the plate into the kitchen, washing it before she put it on the drying rack. She walked back into the room she was in before, picking up the book she had before.

Theia read for a few hours, she only stopped when Bobby came into the room.

"You're just a kid, you shouldn't be hangin' around demons" he said gruffly to her.

Theia laughed slightly, she had never heard better advice "You know I wish someone had told me that a few months ago" Even if someone had told her that though, Theia probably wouldn't have listened.

"Is that when you made the deal?" he asked genuinely interested.

Theia shook her head 'no'

"It's the first time Crowley and I, uh, kissed" she said a faint blush rising to her cheeks realizing how childish she must sound.

Bobby shook his head slightly "Listen kid" he started giving her a 'you better listen to me' look. "You seem like an okay girl. That demon that brought you here, Crowley, he's nothing but trouble and whatever you think you're feeling stop. Demon's like him, they don't do nothing but mess with your head, leave while you're ahead"

Theia looked at him, tilting her head to the side as she considered what he told her. She knew he was right in a way, nothing good would probably come from having feelings about the King of the Crossroads. She shook her head, breaking out of her thoughts and giving Bobby a forced smile.

"Come on, kid. You can help load the van" he said gesturing for her to follow him.

Theia smiled genuinely this time as she followed him. She along with Castiel loaded up whatever Bobby told them to. As she gathered up more supplies into a bag she overheard Bobby and Castiel's conversation. Theia felt bad for the former angel, losing his angelic powers must be hard on him but she also sympathized with Bobby. She figured he probably wasn't always in the wheel chair if he was a hunter; something must have happened to put him there.

When Sam and Dean came over, Theia shuffled along, loading the last of the bags into the van.

"Remember when we used to just…hunt wendigos? How simple things were?" asked Sam to his brother Dean.

"Not really"

"Well, um…" Sam said awkwardly holding out a deadly looking knife "You might need this"

"Keep it" said Crowley coming out of nowhere and handing a scythe to Dean. "Dean's covered. Death's own. Kills, golly, demons and angels and reapers and, rumor has it, the very thing itself."

Castiel looked surprised "How did you get that?"

"Hello, King of the Crossroads" said Crowley, almost as if it were common sense, causing Theia look at him with a slightly amused expression. "So, shall we? Bobby, are you just going to sit there?"

Theia gazed at him with a confused expression, mocking someone's disability wasn't really his forte so, what was his game.

"No, I'm gonna river dance" said Bobby sarcastically.

"I suppose if you want to impress the ladies" he said with a smirk, earning confused looks from everyone. "Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. Really wasted that crossroads deal. Fact—you get more if you phrase it properly" he said insticually making eye contact with Theia for a moment, remembering her deal. "So, I took the liberty of adding a teeny little sub-a clause on your behalf. What can I say? I'm an altruist." Theia knew what he was on about now.

"Just gonna sit there?" asked Crowley looking at Bobby expectantly

Bobby looked at him in disbelief, moving his foot in his wheelchair slightly. He took a hesitant step out of the wheelchair and stood to his full height.

"Son of a bitch"

"Yes, I know. Completely worth your soul. I'm a hell of a guy" said Crowley with a smirk, he probably did think that of himself.

Theia smiled at the sight of Bobby standing, it was nice of Crowley to do that for him it clearly meant a lot.

"Thanks" said Bobby sincerely

"This is getting maudlin. Can we go?" asked Crowley walking towards Theia. "Come on I need to talk to you" he said walking off, expecting her to follow.

Theia rolled her eyes but followed him anyway "What is it?" she asked when he stopped walking.

"I need you to stay at this house while we're all on business" said Crowley looking at her trying to gauge her reaction.

Theia nodded her head in understanding, she would be useless if she went with them. She had absolutely no training and only had a general idea of what they were up to.

"Where are you all going anyway?" she asked in curiosity.

"Chicago"

"Death's in Chicago?" said Theia her mouth turning up in a slightly amused smile.

"I know right not the city I would pick"

"Chicago has great pizza though. You should try it sometime" teased Theia with a small smile. "I'm gonna go inside" she said looking back at the house.

"Probably a good idea, I'll be back soon" he said walking away.

"Yeah, yeah, get outta here already" called out Theia. She didn't see it but a small smirk arose on Crowley's face, he only found her more and more amusing.

…..

 **Well, I've come to an important conclusion about Theia. In other fanfictions that I've read about an OCxCrowley the OC is always either this girl who is normal and then becomes a hunter or a hunter straight off usually and I don't want that for Theia. She's a regular girl and she isn't into that life style, she understands that she would be burden if she tried to fight in anyway and come on, she's having a completely normal reaction to everything. Also my updates might slow. Cheers.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Please don't sue me I don't own anything**

* * *

"So, what's the deal between you and that girl, Theia?" asked Dean looking over at Crowley who was in the passenger seat.

"I own her soul, she sits back and looks pretty" said Crowley as Dean parked the car.

"Do you like the girl?" asked Dean as the exited the Impala.

"What is this? Your attempt at conversation? because it needs some work" said Crowley lowly.

"Fine, Fine" said Dean holding up his hands as a sign of innocence.

"Hey, let's stop for pizza" said Crowley remembering what Theia had told him about the pizza in Chicago.

Dean shot him a look "Are you serious?"

"Just heard it was good. That's all." shrugged off Crowley

* * *

Theia poked around the house for a few minutes before she found nothing too extraordinary and curled up on the couch with the book she had before. After she made it halfway through the book, she put the book down and ran a hand through her hair. She still believed that maybe she would open her eyes and realize that everything had been a dream. Theia fell asleep a few moments later, feeling sleep overcome her.

When she woke up the next day still curled into the same position on the couch. Theia stretched her arms and stood up, going to the kitchen for a spot of breakfast. She scavenged around before she found sandwich fixings in the fridge and decided to make one for breakfast. So, much for her cooking degree thought Theia with a forced laugh to herself. After she ate, Theia picked up a random book out of the many that were littered across the room and went back into her curled position to read.

The day ticked slowly back and forth between staring aimlessly at everything in the house and reading the book she had found, which spoke on demons and their traps and tricks. Theia watched the clock as the hours ticked by and wondered how the boys were fending against Death. She didn't know much of how she was supposed to entertain herself here, at Bobby's house. Theia had grown use to the abandoned house she had stayed at for so long, the constant drivel of thoughts hour by hour but this was something different. This house was filled with different things which fascinated Theia—from the books to the different artifacts—that all casually laid around the room. Before she knew it she had passed into the late afternoon. Only then did Crowley pop into the living room, when she was just about to finish the book on demons. The book taught her different wards and tricks to hurt a demon if one encountered one but Theia had read most of this online when she originally had summoned Crowley to make a deal.

"Okay, most of our business is finished here" he said, looking down at the girl.

Theia nodded holding out her hand. Crowley looked at it dumbly for a moment as if asking 'what'.

"I'm guessing we aren't going to stay here" she said expectantly for him to transport them. "Unless, of course, we are. I'd be fine with it, there are lots of books here and they've taught me many things on demons"

"No, we're leaving. There's too much imbecile here for me to tolerate." He said taking the outstretched hand and transporting them back to the small apartment they were at a couple days before.

"No more abandoned house?" questioned Theia raising an eyebrow at him teasingly, she felt better since she had met all of those other people.

"That place was a dump" he said as Theia went over to the kitchen

"May I remind you that you left me there for hmm…two months" she said opening the cabinets in search of a mug.

Crowley walked over to the kitchen where Theia had found two light blue mug in the top cabinet and begun making hot chocolate from packets she found in the bottom shelf.

"I saved you from being gutted may I remind you" he defended looking at her strangely as she heated the water. "And anyway, what happened to that whole broken pitiful young thing you had going?"

Theia rolled her eyes at his comment "A passing phase I assure you" She finished up the hot chocolate and placed a mug and spoon in front of the demon, who only looked at her skeptically in response.

"So, what is up with this whole attitude change then? Trying to lure me into a false sense of security then stab me in my sleep" he asked looking down at the short girl.

"You don't sleep but I'm sure I would be able to find a better way to end you if it suited me" she said stirring her hot chocolate.

His eyes flashed for a moment "You'd be very ambitious to ever try"

"Come on now I haven't poisoned your drink" she said gesturing for him to try it.

He eyed her warily before raising the mug to his lips all the while eyeing her over the rim.

"I liked your" began Theia thinking of the right word "acquaintances"

"They're useful"

"I thought you said they were 'imbeciles'" she said giving him a grin as she raised her mug to her lips.

"They're useful imbeciles" corrected Crowley.

Theia let out a small laugh, she gave up on trying to understand Crowley in anyway. Why should she have to think so much into everything can't she just enjoy things in the moment.

"I found them nice"

"You'd find a murder nice if I put you in the room with one"

"Well, I do find you nice" she said with an innocent grin.

"I find myself nice too and devilishly handsome of course" he said with a cheeky grin.

"You'd ruin any compliment I give you" she said rolling her eyes at him

"That was a back handed compliment at best, love"

Theia smiled to herself and shook her head, it was getting late and she was getting tired. She downed the rest of her hot chocolate before putting her cup in the sink.

"I'm gonna get some rest" she said giving him a small smile before turning to go to the bedroom.

Crowley watched the small girl walk into the other room. She was a curiosity wrapped in emotions and tied together in a string of complicated which were all packaged into a small body which was still covered with his coat. He shook his head, looking thoughtfully at the mug of hot chocolate she had made.

* * *

 **This is my shortest chapter. Blah. Cheers**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything don't sue me**

…

Theia woke up slowly to sunlight pouring in through the window. She stretched as she sat up fully looking around the room. It was a small but comfortable room with a mixture of dark and light colors scattered around the room. The room was nothing like the apartment she lived in two months ago, that one was filled with whites and linens with splashes of color here and there. This was darker, maybe it was an accurate representation of how her life changed thought Theia with a laugh to herself.

"Sleeping beauty awakens" said Crowley, standing by the door.

Theia turned to him, sitting up straighter with a playful smile "Does that make you the Prince?" she teased

"I thought you weren't into 'Prince Charming'" he said with the roll of his eyes.

"Good thing you aren't that then" she said in a teasing tone "Anyway, do you happen to have my bag of clothes, I don't remember where I put it and I want to take a shower"

"It's in the bathroom" he replied simply pointing to the door on the left wall that was connected to the bedroom.

Theia got out of bed, shrugging off Crowley's coat and tossing it onto the bed before making for the bathroom. After she had showered, Theia threw on a blue long sleeved pleated top with a pair of regular dark blue jeans. She let her hair hand down in loose wet waves and then took her leave of the restroom.

Theia felt much better today than she had in a while, maybe it was because she knew she would be able to go home soon or maybe just because Crowley would be keeping her company instead of leaving like before. She made her way into the kitchen, Crowley was already sitting on the couch in the attached living room.

"How'd you get this place anyway?" asked Theia from the kitchen while she turned on the stove to make breakfast.

"Killed a couple of demons who were staking out in it" he answered looking over his shoulder at her, she looked a little better.

"That's just lovely" said Theia looking through the fridge for ingredients. She pulled out eggs, cheese, butter, and other things she would need for an omelet.

"Don't burn down the place, love" he said as he watched her start to combine ingredients in a bowl.

Theia let out a small laugh as she mixed together her mixture. "Don't forget I am a cooking major"

"An out of practice one" he shot

Theia just rolled her eyes as she poured half of the mixture into a pan and the other half into an identical pan. After letting it cook fully Theia placed the omelets onto two plates, grabbing two forks and making her way over to the living room.

"Here. Try this" she said handing him the plate and fork.

"Does it have poison in it?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Theia rolled her eyes popping a bite of her omelet into her mouth. She shifted on the couch so that her legs were on his lap and she had her food placed on her lap. He looked at her new position but ultimately just rolled his eyes and cut into his omelet using his fork.

"What's going to happen now?" asked Theia cutting her omelet into pieces.

"Now, I'm eating the omelet that you may or may not have poisoned" he said indignantly before chewing a piece of what she made.

"I mean how long until I can go home?" she asked looking down at her plate.

"When those useful imbeciles of mine defeat Lucifer and I can take over hell then you should be fine"

"And how long would that take?"

"A couple months more, maybe more or less" he said vaguely as Theia ate her food.

"Are you going to be here for most of it or are you going to be off and leave me alone for all that time?" she asked seriously, looking at him directly

Crowley sighed "In order for everything to be ok I'm going to need to be gone at some points"

"Why don't we make a deal?" suggested Theia placing her plate down on the coffee table across the couch.

This caused Crowley to perk up, placing a hand on one of her legs which were strewn across his lap. "And what would that entail?"

"You come back by 5pm every day and you aren't allowed to leave until 10am" she said quickly

"What do I get out of this deal?" he asked grinning wickedly at her.

"Uhh- less complaining on my end" she answered after a moment of thinking, she had nothing to offer him really.

Crowley rolled his eyes "Fine, you are much more of a bother when you're constantly yelling and complaining" he said earning a hit on the arm from Theia.

Theia held out her hand "Deal?" she said looking at him expectantly

Crowley looked at her hand before pushing her down onto the couch earning a small 'eek' from Theia. "That's not how you seal deals, love"

A brilliant pink blush lit up across Theia's face as she felt his warmth above her. His eyes flickered to her lips before she wrapped both of her arms around his neck and pulled him down. One of her hands wound its way into his short as he deepened the kiss and explored the depths of her mouth. Finally, he drew back, knowing she would need to catch her breath.

"Well, we haven't done that in a while" said Theia slipping out from under him to take the two plates to the sink.

"Don't act like you didn't miss it" he said smugly watching her face adorn a light pink colour.

Theia placed the dishes in the sink before walking back over to the couch, plopping down next to Crowley. He flipped through the channels on the television before settling on a random drama which Theia's mom watched causing her to emit a small laugh.

"Something funny?" he asked looking at Theia with a strange expression.

"My mom used to watch this show. She'd always force my father to watch it too, despite the fact that he hated every minute of it"

"Father not a fan of television drama?"

Theia nodded, looking at the screen "Or any drama for that matter. As soon as I had an emotional problem he'd be passing me to my mother like he didn't know what to do with me" she said with a fond smile

Crowley remained silent, shifting his gaze to Theia. Her wet curls fell perfectly around her to give her the appearance of innocence and purity which he found to be a challenge to try and see if he could corrupt. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Theia leaning casually against him. He tensed before settling into it and throwing an arm around her waist to secure her.

After an hour or so of watching television he noticed that Theia got up from the couch, stretching her arms before going over to the book shelf she had been eyeing for half an hour. It wasn't a particularly large bookshelf but it was around 4 feet tall with books lining the wooden shelves. She crouched down, picking a random book with a red cover and made her way back over to the couch.

"The Show not interesting enough?" he said eyeing her as she came back to lean against him again.

"I've seen this episode" she said shrugging and opening the book to the first page. "The 'mom' is actually the girl's sister who married her father"

"Spoilers, love"

"Well, I'm sorry" she said tilting her head back to look at him.

"The main character in your book marries someone else and the other girl ends up alone" he said gesturing to the book in her hands.

"Hey!" exclaimed Theia smacking him lightly on the leg with the book.

"Just being fair, love" he said grinning at her.

Theia tilted her head back farther to look at him. She smiled mischievously as he looked down at her. Reaching up, Theia ran a hand through his hair thoughtfully before angling her head to kiss him softly before pulling back. Crowley growled as she pulled away and quickly shifted her so that she was completely on his lap. A dark blush arose on her cheeks taking over her pale skin. Her eyes flicked up to his and she could see that his eyes were clouded with something she couldn't decipher. Before she could ponder it further he pulled her into a hungry kiss. She responded immediately, his warm mouth caressing hers with fire. He tasted tentatively with his tongue and she opened her mouth with a low moan, her hands pulling on the lapels of his jacket to draw him closer. Crowley hooked his hands around her waist, pulling her in to straddle his lap before she pulled away, resting her head in the crook of his neck as she evened out her breathing.

"That was nice" said Theia into his shoulder, still breathless.

She felt Crowley let out a small chuckle "I'd say I deserve better praise than 'nice'"

Theia shifted so that she wasn't straddling his lap anymore but was simply sitting across his legs.

"Fine, it was very nice" she said smiling at him before moving completely off of him and back into her original position leaning on him.

She picked up her book from the floor where it had fallen and opened it up again.

"I've told you the ending, love, there's no point in reading it" he said looking at the small girl at his side.

"The beginning and middle will always be the most interesting parts even if you know the ending" she explained looking at the book.

"Even if the ending wasn't pleasant?" Crowley asked with a raised brow.

"If you dwell on endings too much then you'll make the rest of the story miserable" she said leaning her head back onto his arm.

"So, your method of thinking is live in the present don't think about the consequences?"

Theia's features scrunched "In a way, I suppose"

"I would have thought someone like you would be all for planning for the end" he said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I was that person that planned for everything but it's not me, not anymore"

"Why's that?" he asked curiously

"Life's ending in about 8 years might as well take chances." She said referencing the deal they had made.

"Right" he said nodding his head. He had almost forgotten about the deal, the reason he was keeping her safe, or so he told himself. "So, what are all of these risky activities you plan to take part in?"

"I'm here with you aren't I?" teased Theia

Crowley sighed in false discontentment "You're just using me to get your adrenalin fix aren't you"

Theia rolled her eyes, pushing him lightly "You're awful"

"What did you expect talking to a demon" he asked with a playful grin.

Theia just sighed and rolled her eyes before settling back into her position to read. She felt Crowley's arm around her tighten slightly to draw her closer but his eyes were on the re-run on the television. Theia smiled ever so slightly before turning her attention to her book.

…

 **Yeah so these next couple chapters will kinda be fluffy and you know what enjoy them because after there is going to be a lot of conflict. No M rated scenes by the way I can't write those they aren't my writing style. Cheers.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything don't sue me**

* * *

A few hours later, Theia closed her halfway finished book and set it onto the coffee table.

"I'm hungry" said Theia, wiggling out of Crowley's grasp. "I want pizza"

"There's a delivery place" he said holding out a phone he took out from his jacket pocket.

Theia shook her head, going over to the kitchen. "You've given me fast food for months, therefore I am never having it again"

"Well, what do you suggest then- making your own pizza?"

"That's a wonderful idea, I'll make a list of ingredients I'll need you to get" said Theia, smiling happily.

"Do you think I'll just run errands for you?" he asked eyeing the small girl.

Theia rolled her eyes before walking over to him, putting on her most innocent expression. "Oh, and why wouldn't you?"

"Because what do I get out of it?" said Crowley raising an eyebrow

"Pizza?" she said picking up a notepad and a pen to scribble down ingredients she would need.

Crowley stood up, rolling his eyes at the brave girl in front of him.

Theia let out a small laugh before handing him the list and standing on her tip toes she placed a soft kiss on his warm cheek.

"Better be bloody good pizza" he complained softly before disappearing with the snap of his fingers.

* * *

A week passed by in much of the same routine. Theia would cook breakfast, they'd watch television or read on the couch, Theia would force Crowley to buy ingredients for a different recipe every night—despite Crowley's insistence that he didn't need to eat, and then usually it would end with Theia falling asleep on the couch next to Crowley who would then carry her off to bed. Usually, Theia would either wake up warmly with Crowley's arms around her or to an empty bed and Crowley making a mess in the living room. He had this habit of raiding the dvd shelf when he ran out of soap operas to watch and left everything strewn across the floor. They never talked about what they were, it wasn't quite a relationship but it wasn't nothing either.

"Tomorrow I'm going to start reclaiming my reputation" said Crowley absentmindedly running a hand through Theia's hair as they lay in bed.

Theia put down the book she was holding. "Is Lucifer gone?"

"Those morons were able to trap him into his cage once again, meaning hell is in disorder again"

"You're gonna become King of the Crossroads again?" asked Theia, curiously.

"I think I can aim a little higher than that" he said scoffing slightly

"As in how high?"

"As in all of hell"

"You? King of hell" thought Theia outload causing Crowley to look down at her with an irritated expression.

"You don't think I can do it?" he asked lowly.

Theia rolled her eyes at how easily he got irritated. "Oh, hush. I have no doubt you can do it but it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Do you want to rule hell? It seems like an awful lot of politics to rule" she said thoughtfully

"Who wouldn't want to be King, love"

"I'd never want to rule anything" she said tracing patterns onto the arm that was wrapped around her. "I think I'd be pretty awful at it" said Theia letting out a small laugh.

"Why's that?"

Theia let out a small laugh, remembering her school band "In school, my piano teacher thought it'd be good if I taught a group of newbies over the summer and then put on this whole mini-concert. So, I tried to do that and I worked with the kids but it kind of didn't work out…" she said trailing off.

"Didn't work out?" he questioned.

"Well, I was really into pyrotechnics so I gave the kids lighters a week before the show as gifts and on the night of the show they nearly burned down the building because they didn't want to preform"

"You really thought it would be a good idea to give primary school children lighters?" he asked with a face that said 'are you an idiot'.

"I was only 13" she defended "Didn't you ever do anything dumb as a kid?"

"Loads. I just blame it on bad parenting though"

"What were you before all of this?" she said waving her hand over him.

"I told you, Crossroad's demon"

Theia sat up, turning to face him. "I meant before that. You can't have always been a demon"

Crowley shook his head, pulling her down next to him again. "That's the past, love"

"Oh, come on. You know almost everything about me and it's not like I have people to go blabbering to" she said resting her head against his chest, giving him time to answer.

She heard him let out a sigh before he spoke "I was a 17th century Scottish tailor, a miserable drunk, and an even worse father"

"You were a father?" she asked quietly

"Hated the boy, and he hated me too, suppose I deserved it" he said shrugging slightly, he didn't feel much when thinking about his son.

Theia didn't want to press him too much on the kids' part he told her so she drifted to a different aspect he mentioned "So, you were Scottish once so I'm assuming your name hasn't always been 'Crowley'"

He smiled slightly at her deduction. "My human name was awful, really, who names their kid Fergus"

"It isn't bad" said Theia with a smile

"It isn't good either, love"

Theia let out a small laugh, pulling one of his arms around her. "What'd you make your deal for?"

Crowley grinned mischievously "A three inch longer willy"

It took a moment for Theia to fully process what he just told her. So, all that came out of her mouth was a surprised "oh"

After a moment, Theia regained her senses "Wait, you sold your fricking soul…for that"

"Life's short" he said shrugging with an amused grin.

"You sold your soul for that" she repeated, still not quite believing what he told her.

Crowley let out a low chuckle at her bewildered expression. "If it makes you feel better I was probably drunk when I made the deal"

"Still, who in their right mind does that" she said slowly starting to settle in the shock.

"Why not?"

"Because it's your soul!" exclaimed Theia "I would have smacked you upside the head if I knew you"

"You wouldn't have liked me back then, an innocent thing like you" he said placing her head under his chin, grinning when a slight blush rose onto Theia's cheeks.

"I'm sure we would have been besties" she said sarcastically.

"I just blame it all on bad parenting, after all what do you get when mum's a witch"

"Your mother was a witch?" asked Theia, honestly curious. She felt him tense next to her, it probably wasn't the best topic to go on just then.

Crowley considered the small woman curled into him at the moment, she was a curious thing. He hadn't told many people all of the information he was giving her in a while but he knew she wasn't the type to go blabbing to just anyone.

"My mother was an evil bitch of a witch" he said running a hand through Theia's soft hair.

Theia just nodded into his chest, not prying anymore then she already did. She could feel her eyes starting to grow heavy with sleep.

"goodnight" she mumbled into his skin as she drifted off.

He watched as she closed her eyes and her breathing evened out. He pressed a chaste kiss against her temple before he thought _oh what have I become._

* * *

Theia woke up late to the sun streaming through the windows. Crowley wasn't with her but as she suspected when she went into the living room he was sitting on the couch.

"You're going to eventually run out dramas to watch" she said with a small grin, running her hand through her messy hair.

"I was just passing the time till I could leave"

"Leave?" questioned Theia, going over to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

"Per are agreement I'm not allowed to leave the flat until 10am" he said looking over at her from the couch before looking at the digital clock resting on the television stand. "and it's currently 9:56"

"Where are you off to then?" she asked pouring hot water over the tea bag.

"Hell to take over, demons to control" he said with a shrug.

"Right" said Theia, nodding as she remembered the conversation they had the night before.

"Don't look so disappointed, love. I'm sure you can find ways to entertain yourself while I'm gone"

Theia rolled her eyes at his words. "At least I won't have to listen to you mope around whenever I accidently spoil the end of an episode for you"

"You do it on purpose and you know it" he said walking over to her in the kitchen.

"I'm completely innocent" she said shooting at him her best smile. "Plus, if I were to do that I'm sure I'd have good reason—such as someone telling me the entire plot of every single book in this house because he got pissy" she said referencing five nights ago when he got irritated with her for teasing him about his habit of watching television dramas all day.

"I was not 'pissy'" he said with the roll of his eyes as he leaned against the kitchen counter where she was waiting for her tea to cool.

"Yes, yes, you were" she said tippy toeing to kiss him on the cheek while she walked past him, tea in hand. "And it's 10:06"

"Aren't you eager to get rid of me?"

"Never" she said in a slightly teasing tone but there was a sort of seriousness in her eyes. A seriousness that made Crowley nervous. "Oh, before come back hom- I mean the apartment can you pick up these ingredients" she said holding out a small piece of parchment she had written on the day before.

Her choice of words or rather correction of words hadn't slipped passed either of them. Theia was quick to ignore it in real life and mentally berate herself. She wasn't supposed to get attached because he probably cared a lot less about her than she did for him. She doubted that he felt more than amusement with her. Theia didn't want to be stupid enough to think he would feel anything more for her.

He took the paper from her, eyeing her slightly. Shaking his head, he looked over at the clock '10:09am'. Crowley took in the girls slightly mused morning appearance before disappearing, leaving Theia in the flat alone.

* * *

 **Well I don't think I'll have time to write anything tomorrow so this chapter is here. It was kinda fun just writing pure fluff for this chapter especially with what I have planned (lots of things that aren't fluff). Cheers.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Diclaimer: I don't own stuff don't sue me**

* * *

Theia hummed to herself happily, stirring the contents of the skillet with a wooden spoon. It had been a week and a half since Crowley begun to take over hell and Theia had been hoping that soon she would be able to return to her normal life. While she liked the apartment, and spending time with a certain demon, Theia knew that the more time she spent around it all, the more it would hurt leaving. Getting attached was dangerous and she was on the edge of feeling something so deeply she dared not even think of it.

"You do know that demons don't need to eat, right?" said Crowley, looking over at her as he leaned against the counter.

"You do know I do need to eat and you're at my mercy; therefore, you have to try what I make" she said giving him a cheeky smile.

"Sure, love. Let yourself believe that"

Theia rolled her eyes. This was a daily occurrence, Crowley arguing that he didn't eat while Theia cooked with the ingredients she had forced him to buy. Theia chose a new recipe every day from either a stray cookbook, she found around the flat, or something she had memorized. Tonight, she was making Farfalle Con Zucchini, a recipe she found in 'Curious Gourmet Recipes', a book that was now splayed across the kitchen counter. Theia looked over at the directions, checking the amount of time the dish needed to simmer. She had two more minutes until it would be finished. She hummed in contentment, stirring the mixture once again.

"So, how was your day?"

"Finally, got the demons to obey me, even put together a throne room" he said smugly

Theia glanced up at him, she had been wondering how to approach the topic of going home. He wouldn't be upset by it, he seemed to be amused by her occasionally but that's all Theia thought it was. "Everything is safe then, for you and I?"

Crowley eyed her warily, he didn't quite know where she was going with that. "Yes, besides all of the backstabbers and liars in hell"

"So, I'd be able to go home, since it's safe" she said, turning off the stove. She turned to grab plates from the cabinet across the stove.

He hadn't even thought about her going home. Crowley had almost forgotten that her being there was temporary and only for her protection as part of their deal.

"I can take you back right now if you want"

"No" said Theia quickly "I mean…I already made dinner. One more night doesn't hurt" she said waving it off. She was happy she would be going home, she missed talking to her family and she didn't know how she was going to explain this all to them. Leaving for months and then suddenly coming back, it would all be a bit of a shock.

Theia plated the dishes, scooping up food with a wooden spoon and rather ungracefully tossing it onto the plain white plates. She grabbed two forks and balanced holding two plates as she made her way over to the living room, setting things down on the coffee table as Crowley followed her over. She sat down on the couch and patted the place next to her expectantly. Crowley sat down next to the girl, giving her a side eyed glance before picking up his plate.

"Do you ever wonder what will happen in the future?" asked Theia rather suddenly, surprising the King of Hell with her question.

He spared her an odd glance before answering. "I'm a demon, love. As far as I'm concerned, I'm going to rule Hell for all of eternity or maybe just for a few centuries, retirement comes to everyone."

Theia rolled her eyes. "That isn't what I meant."

"What is it you meant, then, love?" he asked, curious as to her response.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as she pushed around the food on her plate.

"Nevermind, I…I just…it doesn't matter." She said putting her food down. Theia wanted answers as to what was to happen between them; she had grown a certain fondness for the demon. It was more than a fondness if she would admit it to herself but she didn't want to, not yet anyway.

"Come now, don't play coy" he teased, watching as she smiled slowly, still looking down.

Theia eventually moved her eyes up to his, smiling softly. She placed a hand on his, drawing it into her lap and turning it over. She traced small patterns, shyly, as he just continued to look at her as if she were a swan, beautiful but, oh, so easily breakable. Theia stopped her movements, putting his arm down as she moved closer to him slowly. They both looked down at their hands, which were in their respective laps. Theia leaned up slowly, putting her hand on his cheek gently.

Unlike the other times they kissed, this one was gentle and filled with uncertainty. There wasn't a rush of passion that left them out of breath and with desire in their eyes. This was slow, still passionate, but more meaningful. They pulled apart after a moment, looking into each other's eyes, green and brown connecting.

"I'm going to get some rest" said Theia breaking the silence and standing up. She got halfway to the room before she turned back at him; he still was sitting there in silence. "Come on" she said with a soft smile.

"I thought you said you were going to rest"

"I am. You're just going to help. You're very warm." Said Theia softly with a small grin in his direction.

He chuckled slightly getting up and going over to where she was. Crowley enjoyed the look of surprise that crossed her face as he picked her up with ease, throwing her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?!" exclaimed Theia, hitting his back slightly as she tried in vain to struggle out of his grasp.

Crowley released her onto the bed, somewhat gently as she glared up at him, trying to suppress a laugh. It wasn't often that he was this playful with her, and she rather enjoyed it. "You deserved it for claiming that I'm only useful as a heater"

Theia laughed, throwing her head back freely before looking up at him with an amused expression. "Oh, I can't help it. The warmth helps me sleep"

"Of course. Women only use you and throw you away" he said jokingly as Theia rolled her eyes at his words.

She stood on her knees on the bed, reaching up quickly and placing a small kiss on his cheek before jumping off the bed to change into her night clothes in the bathroom.

Theia slipped out of her jeans and sweater before putting on a large t-shirt and a pair of cotton shorts. She combed through her hair, it hadn't been cut for a while so it now fell in soft waves instead of ringlet curls. She looked at her reflection as she brushed her teeth. The red amulet still hung around her neck, Theia hardly ever took it off.

She came out of the bathroom after a while, slipping into the bed quietly. Crowley was already in bed reading through a book. He didn't have his outer jacket on or tie and Theia always made him remove his shoes before coming to bed. As she came into the bed, Crowley put the book down. He one of his arms, letting her slide in next to him.

"You really are warm" she said, suppressing a yawn.

"Go to bed. You're seeing your family in the morning"

"I am in bed" she argued, trying to keep her eyes from closing but she knew couldn't hold it for long. Once Theia grew tired, she always needed to sleep or she couldn't function.

"Sleep" he ordered, combing through her loose hair with his fingers.

Theia complained slightly, mumbling into him a series of random words.

"Gonna miss this" said Theia half asleep. He knew she probably wouldn't remember a word of what she was saying.

Crowley stared at the sleeping girl in his arms, she looked innocent in her sleep. Docile maybe but he knew she was far from that. Tomorrow he would deliver her back to her normal life and he would return to his. Ruling down in hell as King, making deals, and screwing people over, that was what he would do. But as he looked down at Theia, he wasn't completely sure if he wanted to.

* * *

 **Sorry. This was a sort of wait or I felt like I took a while to write this. I actually rewrote this chapter multiple times because I didn't know where the heck it was going. I'm decently sated with the state of this chapter but eh. Cheers.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything 3**

* * *

Theia smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles in her floral blue dress. She pulled at the necklace around her neck, nervously, as she zipped up her bag. Her bag was filled with all of her clothes and certain books she had picked up over the months Theia had been in hiding with Crowley. She couldn't believe she was actually going home, there wasn't a day that she didn't miss her family but at the apartment she felt happy. Sure, the last house Crowley had stuck her at was miserable but since he had brought her here everything seemed better. Maybe she was going crazy, shouldn't she want to go home? Theia didn't know anymore. She wanted her life, she wanted to own a bakery and have a life. Now, though she wasn't sure who she wanted in that life.

"Your nervousness is starting to be annoying" drew Crowley, standing in the doorway.

Theia turned to him. "I can't help it. I haven't seen my family in months. What am I supposed to tell them?"

"Tell them you ran away with a dashingly handsome man who drives you mad" he said teasingly, watching her start to pace around the room with a serious look on her face.

She ignored what he said, appearing to not even process it. "I don't even know what to tell them about why I disappeared" she said pulling a hand through her hair. "What am I supposed to say to them 'Hey sorry I've been gone I can't exactly tell you why but hey I'm back now'" she said getting a little more frantic and panicked as she went on.

"Theia" he said approaching the girl.

"And what if they think I just ran away or had a breakdown and-"

"Stop" he said, putting a hand on each of her shoulders. She looked up at him, panic still obvious in her amber coloured eyes. "Calm down, you're worrying your pretty little head too much"

Theia shook her head, looking down. "I'm sorry. I just…I'm nervous" she said honestly.

Crowley rolled her eyes at the silly girl in front of him. "You'll be fine, love. Come on grab your bag."

Theia grabbed the bag she had packed, pulling it over her shoulder before turning to Crowley again. With the snap of his fingers they were both at the front door of Theia's parents' house. It was a sunny day, only around 10 in the morning. The neighborhood kids were playing outside on their bikes and scooters under the trees of the neighborhood.

"I'll leave you to it then" said Crowley snapping his fingers and disappearing. He hadn't really disappeared completely, he was just hidden from Theia's view.

A small smile rose to his lip unconsciously as he saw Theia huff in irritation that he had just left her there. He saw her press the door bell, hesitantly a contemplative expression playing on her delicate features. Crowley heard noise coming from the house and a female voice from inside say they were going to get the door. Then a woman opened the door, she had wavy hair, not quite the curls that Theia had but they were wavy, there were soft lines on her face signifying that she was in her early 40s. She wasn't a bad looking woman, she would have been quite a beauty in her prime, even now she was still pleasing to look at, with the soft curves of her body that Theia had inherited along with the brown eyes and auburn coloured hair.

"Theia" said the women, a shocked expression pulling her features back.

"Hey" said Theia giving her mother a slight wave and an awkward smile.

"Don't 'Hey' me. You disappear for nearly three and a half months and you just come here and say 'Hey'" exclaimed the women, the shock bringing out a harsh tone causing Theia to retreat into herself.

Her shoulders hunched over visibly and she wrapped her arms around her body as she cringed. She didn't have a good excuse, not one she could tell her mother at least. Theia was fully prepared to take the berating she would get from her mother when she felt a hand come on her shoulder.

"There you are. I thought I told you to wait for me." Said Crowley, walking up next to Theia. "She never listens does she. Nice to meet you" he said taking the older woman's hand to shake. She shot him an odd look that meant 'who the hell are you'

It was nothing compared to the string of looks Theia was giving him, but, hey, he was only helping her. She obviously hadn't thought of a lie to tell her mother of why she was gone and he couldn't help but intervene.

"Uh…Who are you? Theia never mentioned you" said the older woman.

"Oh, really" he said looking over at Theia who opened her mouth to say something but when nothing came out she closed it again. "My name's Crowley, I was Theia's advisor on the quarter 4 cooking program in Michigan"

"Michigan?! Is that where you've been all this time?" she said the question being directed at Theia this time. Theia didn't know what to say so she simply nodded, confirming Crowley's statement.

Theia's mother looked over at Crowley, apologetically this time. "I'm sorry for being rude about asking who you were earlier it's just that my daughter didn't tell me she was going anywhere"

Crowley gave her a sympathetic look. "I understand." He said nodding. He took a quick glance out of the corner of his eye at Theia who remain stiff as a board, unable to say anything.

"Why don't you two come inside and explain everything" said the older woman, opening the door further for them to come in.

The older women made her way to the living room and Theia and Crowley followed behind her. When they arrived, she gestured for them to take a seat while she still stood.

"I'm going to call my husband from his study" she said going out of the room.

As soon as she left Theia quickly turned to Crowley. "What are you doing?" she said in a whisper.

"Saving your arse" he replied smirking at her. She was about to reply when her mother returned, her father in tow.

Her father was about 5'10". He looked to be in his late 50s or early 60s but was still in good shape for his age, there was a mischievous gleam in his eyes that Crowley had often seen pass through Theia's. Theia clearly took after her mother in most aspects concerning looks—like, height—but she had inherited her father's curly hair, noticed Crowley.

"Theia" said the older man, walking over to his daughter.

Theia quickly jumped out of her seat, embracing the man before her firmly. She was clearly a daddy's girl. They pulled apart and the man shook Crowley's hand firmly before sitting down. Theia sat back down next to Crowley and her father sat next to her mother across from them. The coffee table sat between the pairs.

"So, Mr. Crowley" started Theia's mother

"Just Crowley is fine" he interrupted, giving her a grin.

Theia's mother nodded respectfully "So, you said that Theia went to Michigan for a cooking program?"

"One of our best students really" he said looking over at Theia, who had a light blush across her cheeks. "She qualified for the program after applying and they assign an advisor to each of the students in the program."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Theia's mother, looking directly at Theia.

Theia opened her mouth to answer, unsure what she was supposed to say. Luckily, Crowley jumped in after seeing her deer caught in the headlights expression. "No phones allowed in the program. It's really an immersive program and we really want the students to focus."

"Can you tell me more about this program?" asked Theia's mother.

Theia simply sat back while Crowley did all of the explaining to her parents. Her father didn't ask any question, he knew his wife would ask more than enough for the both of them. Theia didn't know how Crowley could lie so smoothly as he explained in depth about a fake cooking program that Theia had never been to. He made up stories, adding personal details here and there about Theia to make it more believable and her mother looked pretty convinced by the end of Crowley's long winded in-depth explanation.

"So, this program won't affect Theia's grades in school at all?" drew her mother, tilting her head slightly.

"I assure you, your daughter is getting perfect grades" he said, causing Theia to look at him. He never said anything about her grades before, she assumed that he didn't care about them. Now, he was claiming that she had perfect grades, her parents would want to see them later and what was Theia supposed to show them. Unless he could somehow change her grades, but how was that possible since she had missed so much of the final quarter of school.

"Well, that's fantastic" said her mother, happily. She was now in a completely better mood after hearing and believing the fake story Crowley had spun to her. "Why don't you stay for lunch, the boys will be back from practice soon" suggested Theia's mother.

Theia thought Crowley would politely deny her and leave but to her surprise he gave her a smile that Theia recognized as his 'up to something' smile. "I'd love to" he said taking a gander at Theia to his right, who was giving him a look of suspicion.

"I'll go set the table" said Theia's father, giving them both smiles before getting up out of his chair.

Theia's mother was the next to stand up and got to the kitchen.

"What are you playing at?" questioned Theia in a hushed voice so neither of her parents could hear.

Crowley gave her an innocent look. "Simply making their acquaintance"

"Theia, dear, can you come help me carry these dishes out to the table" said the voice of Theia's mother from the kitchen. Crowley smirked at her as he watched her walk away, not before turning back to look at him and shoot him a 'you better not do anything bad' look.

Crowley stood up from where he was sitting, going over to where pictures where hanging on the wall. There was an array adorning the wall, pictures of everyone in Theia's family. He saw one that caught his attention. Theia looked to be around five in the image and had drawn all over her face in what looked to be marker and was smiling happily at the camera.

"She liked drawing as a child" said Theia's father coming up next to Crowley.

"She's a very talented girl" Crowley said, giving the man a fake smile that he used on Theia's mother.

"Always has been" said Theia's father. "Though she's never been good at making up stories" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Crowley turned to the other man, not quite understanding what he was trying to say. "What do you mean?"

Theia's father didn't answer, simply gave him a smile, patting him on the shoulder. "Come on, I think everything is laid out for lunch"

At the table, Theia's mother and father sat at each end of the rectangular table and Theia took a seat next to Crowley as they saved the spots across from them for her brothers. They didn't have to wait long, almost as soon as everyone sat down everyone heard the front door close and two pairs of footsteps come running into the dining room.

The boys looked nothing a like despite being twins. One of them was a little shorter than the other and had short hair with the defined features of their father. Whereas the taller one had a bit of softness in his features from his mother and had grown his hair down to his shoulders. They were both wearing white and green soccer uniforms with a few dirt marks on it. Both of their brown eyes widened when they saw Theia.

"Theia, we thought you died and fell off a cliff" joked the taller one.

The shorter one hit his brother on the arm. "Don't say that she might be traumatized."

Theia laughed heartily, gazing at the two boys with affection. "I'm not traumatized"

"Come on boys, sit down" said Theia's mother. The skin around her brown eyes crinkling with a smile that played on her lips.

The twins took the two seats opposite of Theia and Crowley.

"Who are you?" asked Henry giving Crowley a funny look.

"Henry" said Theia's mother, giving him a 'hold on a moment' look. "This is Mr. Crowley, Theia's advisor in her cooking program"

"Just Crowley" he corrected.

"So, that's where you were?" asked Evan, looking at his sister.

Theia nodded, still not trusting herself to successfully lie. The two twins nodded in sync with understanding.

"Can we eat now?" they said, satisfied with the simple explanation.

Theia and her mother laughed while her father had an amused smile on his face. Crowley observed her family, these were the people she had sold her soul for. They seemed normal, happy, and Theia looked happy here. She was practically glowing in happiness as she spoke with her family, he almost didn't hear the question that Theia's mother asked to him.

"Sorry. Can you repeat that?" he said shaking his head and looking over at Theia's mother.

"How did you get involved in the cooking program?"

"I knew certain people, made a few deals, and then got assigned Theia to advise." He explained simply. "She was a bit anxious for the first couple months." He said winking at Theia.

"Hey! That was only because my 'advisor' left me with no instruction for two months" she defended, shooting him a nasty glare.

"I was busy!" he shot back.

Only the two of them actually knew that they were referencing when Crowley left her by herself for two months with nothing to do in an abandoned house. So, the rest of the table just watched their interaction with amusement.

"You were not that busy" said Theia turning her head toward him.

"I had a lot of things to do as your advisor" he said smirking at her as she became more aggravated.

"Yeah, right. You barely explained anything to me at first" she said with the roll of her eyes.

"Were there other students to interact with?" interjected Theia's mother with curiosity. She hadn't asked many other questions about the program and she was curious to know more about it since her daughter had been gone for so long.

"Uhh…There were a few occasionally" said Theia hesitantly, remembering the hunters Crowley had brought her to. "Usually, it's more individualized"

Crowley looked over at Theia, surprised she was doing so well with lying to her mother. He could see her inner conflict with doing it as she sat there, her leg nervously shaking under the table cloth. It was only visible to him since he was sitting next to her.

"Oh, what were their names? Did you make any friends?"

Theia looked nervously at her mother; she hated lying. "I wouldn't call them friends per say but I met a few nice people" she said.

"That's good" said her mother, smiling at her before turning to Crowley. "She was always a bit anti-social"

Theia's face lit up in an embarrassed blush. "Mom" she said giving her a look that said 'please stop talking'.

"It's true, Theia." She said with a slight laugh. "She would be the one hiding in a corner reading at her friend's birthday parties"

Crowley laughed slightly as Theia lowered a bit in her seat with embarrassment. "That does sound like Theia, although she can be a bit of a firecracker sometimes."

Theia kicked him under the table and Crowley shot her an amused expression before returning to eating.

The rest of lunch was filled with different stories and questions exchanged. Any more questions about the 'cooking program', Theia, was able to direct over to Crowley to answer. When everyone was finished the boys helped clear the table while Theia and her mother went to wash out the dishes.

Crowley wandered into the hallway by the staircase; there were a different set of family pictures hanging on the wall.

"You know, Theia isn't one to bring guests over unless they really make an impression on her" said Theia's father, coming up next to Crowley.

Crowley looked over at the man, he hadn't said a word all throughout lunch but had simply watched in amusement at the interactions between Theia and Crowley. Despite not looking like her father, Theia had many of the same qualities that Crowley observed her father had—such as, their excellent observation skills.

"I don't think Theia expected me to come here" said Crowley to Theia's father.

"Still" he said, his blue eyes twinkling with mischievousness "Whatever you are to her, you're important"

"I told you, I'm her advisor" he said sticking to the original story.

Theia's father gave him a look. He was exceptionally perceptive.

"What gave the story away?" said Crowley, admitting to it's deception.

"Nothing much. Just the fact that Theia could never slip a lie past me with all of her nervous habits." He said shrugging slightly.

"Huh" said Crowley nodding.

"Don't worry about my wife. She's wonderful but she'll believe the story she wants to believe."

"And you won't tell her?" he questioned.

Theia's father shook his head casually. "She'll only worry. I do want to know that you won't hurt my little girl, though"

Crowley nodded his head in agreement, observing the man before him. He had underestimated him for sure; he suddenly realized where Theia had gotten some of her spark from.

"That's good" he said patting him on the shoulder before walking off into the other room. What a strange man, thought Crowley, shaking his head and walking into the living room.

He looked around the room again, taking in the green painted room with the beige furniture. It was very different from the home he grew up in as a child. Theia was good though, she didn't have much darkness in her life, she was an innocent soul, maybe that's why he felt drawn to it because his soul was so corrupted. The more time he spent around her the more his soul cleared and he felt lighter. The King of Hell can't have a weakness and right about now he knew what his weakness would be and she was just in the other room.

"Hey" said Theia, coming out from the kitchen doors.

"Well, family bonding was fun but I have hell to raise in, well, hell"

"Thank you for lying for me" she said, realizing how messed up that sounded. "Oh, god. Never thought I'd say that"

He gave her a grin but it lacked his normal air to it and almost seemed empty.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, wondering if she had done something.

"No, just have to get back to work." He said, not looking at her.

"Well, I guess this is-" but before she could finish, he was gone with the snap of his fingers. "Goodbye"

* * *

 **No clue where this chapter came from but here. Cheers**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything please don't sue me.**

* * *

After Crowley had dropped Theia off at her parent's house, Theia had gotten her life back on track. She rented a new apartment, since her last one had been ravaged by demons when she was gone, her grades had somehow stayed at an A, though Theia suspected Crowley had something to do with that, and yet she hadn't seen him for the past two weeks. She hated to admit it but she missed his presence, she missed him. Was that so wrong? She had grown attached in the time they had spent together and now Theia missed his witty comments when she cooked and how he pet her hair when she slept. He hadn't even taken the time to visit or say anything to her at all. She didn't exactly have his number so she couldn't call. All she had was a danger sensing necklace and one of his black coats that now rested in the back of her closet.

Crowley was avoiding Theia. Ever since he had left her at her childhood home after coming up with an elaborate lie to tell her parents as to why she had been gone for so long, he hadn't checked in on her for two weeks. He felt a small pang of longing for her, if he dug deep down then he may admit that he missed some of her quirks. How she hummed when she read, swore when a recipe turned bad, or even how she unconsciously curled herself around him when she slept. While he was away, he had almost completely won over all the demons in hell to do his bidding. Today was the day of a meeting between some of the higher up demons.

"King, it's time" said a lower-class demon, coming to collect Crowley from the throne room.

Crowley nodded, hopping off of his throne and making his way over to the conference room. All the demons were already seated and ready for the meeting to begin. He started with the basics of all demon deals and then went over some of the finer details in the human manipulation arena.

"So, what you're saying is to never get close to a human?" asked a demon seated at the far end of the oval shaped table.

"Yes, of course. Human souls are our goal not to hold their hands and run through fields of flowers with" he answered.

"What about that girl you've taken an interest in?" chimed one demon.

"Yeah, that human girl" added another.

The whole table turned to look at Crowley, waiting for a reply.

"She means nothing" he brushed off.

"You protected her from the apocalypse, sir"

He turned to the demon. "It was part of our deal, you bloody moron" he said with slight irritation in his tone, he wasn't prepared for this meeting to suddenly turn into an argument on his actions involving Theia.

"Deal or not she's still a danger to your throne, my king" said his advisor to the right of him.

"She's a mere fly in the grand scheme of things"

The advisor rolled their meatsuit's eyes. "That girl, fly or not, is a symbol of weakness. You haven't won over every demon in hell; there are still those loyal to Lucifer after his fall and this mortal girl will be used against you. Cut ties now so, you can focus on your kingdom."

"This meeting is over" gritted out Crowley, placing both of his hands on the stone table. "NOW" he yelled, startling all the demons out of their chairs. They each walked out of the conference room, glancing out of the corner of their eyes at their king.

Crowley knew to maintain his kingdom and standing as the King of Hell, he needed to cut out all signs of weakness. There could be no doubt in his follower's minds of his rule and Theia needed to be eliminated as a weakness. He had already distanced himself from her, he knew what he needed to do now but he just didn't want to. With the snap of his fingers, he disappeared.

Theia sat at the large leather chair in the corner of her bedroom, reading a new book she picked up. She jumped slightly at the surprising voice in front of her.

"What are you reading, love?"

"I hate it when you pop in like that" she said, looking over at him with a slight smile. She put the book down on the side of the chair, standing to go over to him. "Where have you been?"

"Kingly duties, love" he said, eyeing her warily.

Theia grabbed his hand, turning it over in her own before moving closer to him. He took a step back, surprising Theia.

"Are you ok?" asked Theia, looking at him with a worried expression.

"Fine" he answered simply, rather uncharacteristically.

Theia's features contorted in confusion, he was acting strange. "Come on, why don't we watch something" she said taking his hand and pulling him towards the living room.

He let her do this, wanting to avoid what he had to do as long as possible. She pulled him over to the couch, silently pushing him down to sit. She pulled over the remote, turning the channel to an old soap opera they had watched at the flat he had hidden her away at. He wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer to him; she put her head on his chest, angling it so that she could still see the television. The minutes ticked by with them in the same position. Theia could feel him relax after a while, settling into her presence. She was still curious as to what was bothering him but she didn't want to push him to tell her something.

"Why doesn't he just tell her that he's having an affair with the bloody maid!" exclaimed Crowley, looking at the screen.

A small smile pulled at the edges of Theia's mouth, a small laugh coming from her mouth. "He can't tell her because then she'll divorce him."

"Who the scathing hell cares, he's the one in the position of power"

Theia shrugged. "I don't know people are weird"

"Like you?" he questioned with a smirk, looking down at the girl.

Theia shoved him lightly. "You know you like me this way"

"Oh, and what gave you that impression?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Theia smirked slightly before reaching up and capturing his lips with her own. She felt him respond immediately, running one of his hands through her curly hair. He ran his tongue gently over her bottom lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss, which she granted. They pulled away after a few minutes to break for air. Theia smiled slightly, readjusting herself to her previous position. They stayed like that for a few more episodes before Crowley felt Theia's breathing even out, signifying she was asleep. He hooked his arms around her legs, cradling her head against his chest. Maybe he would save the conversation he would have with her for another day.

Theia felt herself being set down onto a soft surface; she realized that she must have dozed off on the couch with Crowley. Before he could leave she reached out to grab hold of his wrist. He looked down at her, surprised that she was awake.

"Stay" she muttered sleepily, looking up at him with sleep clouded in her eyes.

He shook his head slightly but ultimately took off his outer coat before going in next to her. She shifted lazily, throwing an arm around him.

"Good night" she heard him say, his hand coming to comb through her soft locks.

She was barley awake. "G'night, love you" she said mumbling into his shirt.

Her eyes jolted open when she felt him suddenly disappear from the bed. Tired eyes, suddenly opened wide and realized what she had said. She sat up looking around the room only to see him at the foot of her bed, outer coat on. How could she have let that slip, it must have been her tiredness.

"I think it's time I left" he said staring at her with cold eyes. He was shocked at her confession, but he knew that he may feel something akin to attachment to her but he couldn't accept her love. How could she love him, she couldn't love someone like him.

"Crowley, stop. I'm sorry for what I said-" she started but was interrupted.

"You should be bloody well sorry. For lying that is." He said with a cold indifference about him. She could never love someone like him, maybe she was just using him to get out of her contract. It wouldn't be the first time some pretty face had tried to seduce him to get their soul out of hell.

"I'm sorry that I sprung it on you like that but I wasn't lying" she said a confused expression taking over her features.

"What are you trying to do, Theia?" he said. There was no playful nickname of ' _love or darling'_.

"I'm not trying to do anything" said Thiea, looking at him with a tilted expression before going over to the edge of the bed where he stood. She reached out to him but he backed away quickly avoiding her touch as if she was a fire.

"Please, this isn't the first time some pretty face tried to seduce me into letting them out of their contract"

"That's not-"

"Was that your plan? Worm your way into my life, plant your seeds there and then reap your harvest of having me at your beck and call" he exclaimed, looking at her with fire in his eyes.

She drew away from him as if his words burned her. "I'm not trying to get out of anything" she said with the shake of her head.

Now he was irritated. "Don't lie to me, you scathing whore"

Theia tilted her head, feeling her emotions well over in a fiery defense against what he said. "What the fuck is your problem?!"

"My problem is yo-"

"Your problem is you're acting like a fucking ass. I wasn't lying and if you cared at all you'd realize I meant what I said" she pleaded, desperately trying to get him to see that.

He laughed darkly. "You actually think I care about you". He saw a confused expression flicker across Theia's face, he was too far gone into his anger to care what he was saying. "You're nothing to me. I was using you as a pretty face to satisfy my own desires. Sorry to break it to you, sweetheart."

"Stop" she said, shaking her head.

"You're a fool Theia" he sneered at her.

Tears streaked their way down her cheeks. "Please, stop"

"Goodbye, darling. See you in around 8 years to collect that precious little soul of yours"

"Damn that" she said with fire in her eyes as tears continued to fall. "I love you" she said, looking desperately at him, trying to get him to believe her.

He looked at the girl on the bed, how had he been this foolish as to believe she cared about him. Crowley watched as the tears rolled down from her watery eyes as she stared up at him with pleading eyes. For a moment he almost thought that maybe she was telling the truth but his resolve hardened. He couldn't have a normal life with her and she could never love him. With the snap of his fingers he disappeared, far, far away from Theia, leaving her sitting there in a crumpled heap.

She sank down onto the bed, her chest heaving up and down with a new feeling of bitterness. Theia felt like a fool, he never cared about her, how could he when she was just a human. An idiotic human who somehow fell for an uncaring demon, at least in Theia's mind. She stayed on that bed, defeated for hours into the next day, how had she been such a fool?

* * *

 **Aw guys. I feel like an evil author after I wrote this chapter. Sorry about that. Cheers.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything please don't sue me.**

* * *

 _Two years later…_

Theia played with the red stone attached to the chain of her necklace as she, tiredly, listened to an early morning lecture for her third year Economics class. It was her only class that required her to actually go in, the other classes she was enrolled in only required a computer to do her work. She had changed her major from cooking to business after the constant beratement from her mother nearly a year ago. She was still getting an associate's degree in cooking but her major would be in business since as her mother said, "you'll be able to open a bakery with the skills you learn from business", So far, though, Theia only learned how hard it was to focus on learning advanced economics when it was 8pm and all she wanted to do was crawl into her bed and sleep. Finally, the professor excused the class an hour early, sending them off with a two-page paper due by the next class, which would be in two days.

She packed up her bag, throwing it over her shoulder before walking out of the room. Theia pulled the coat closer around her small form as she walked out of the building, feeling the chilly night breeze hit her. The walk from the college to her apartment was a relatively short and safe one and Theia didn't mind. Walking was far cheaper than buying a car and she didn't need that extra expense on top of paying for college. During her walk, she would have pass by the library buildings and she was curious to see if the Asian looking kid would be there tonight.

Often on her way home from late night classes, Theia would see a young Asian guy standing outside of the library looking up into the rows of books, visible through the large windows. Theia expected him to be some sort of weirdo but when she saw the look on his face she knew he wasn't. He looked pensive and worried at the same time as if he were simply thinking about something. Theia never really spoke to the kid, only saw him on occasion.

As she got closer, Theia could see standing in the place he normally stood when he came out at night. She smiled a bit, before approaching him quietly.

"Why don't you ever go in?" asked Theia, surprising the kid who jumped back nearly a foot at the sound of her voice.

He looked at her apprehensively. "What do you mean?"

"Go in, check out a book" she said gesturing to the dorm in front of them.

"I should go" he said, leaving Theia before she had a chance to say anything else.

Theia shrugged to herself, maybe she had scared him off. She made her way wearily to her apartment, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

It wouldn't be another week until Theia saw the kid again. This time he was sitting in the grass with a paper and small light, apparently reading. Theia made her way over, she needed more friends, why not befriend the weirdo sitting outside of the library, staring wistfully up.

"Can I sit?" asked Theia, looking down at him from where she stood.

He shot her an apprehensive look before scooting over slightly. Theia smiled, sitting down next to him in silence for a few moments.

"I'm Theia" she said, looking at the dorm that he was looking up at.

"Can you drink this?" asked the kid, taking out a small flask from his pocket. Theia shot him questioning look. "It's water" he added.

"You know usually when someone introduces themselves the other person introduces themselves instead of pulling out a random liquid and blindly asks them to drink it." she said, looking over at him with an amused expression.

"It's Holy Water" he said, fully expecting her to leave after he said that; it was a strange request.

Theia laughed, remembering what she read in a book a long time ago. "Testing for demons?" she joked.

He let out a forced laugh. "You have no idea"

Theia looked at him with an apprehensive expression, taking the flask and taking a small sip. She noticed he let out a visible breath when nothing happened, as if he were relieved.

"You're an odd one" she said with a smile.

"You're the one that just drank something a complete stranger gave you"

"True" she said, noticing his gaze shift to the dorm. "So, what are you looking at anyway?"

"It's a good library" he said simply.

"Oh, why don't you ever go in?"

"Camera on the inside" he said seriously.

Theia didn't ask any more on that, respecting his privacy. "So, what's your name anyway?" she asked, looking over at the kid.

"Kevin"

Theia stayed a little longer before getting up to make her way home, waving goodbye to her new friend. She didn't expect to see him for a while, as he didn't come every night but to her surprise he was back the next night, with another book.

Having nothing better to do, Theia plopped down next to him. He didn't say anything but he didn't object to her presence so they stayed in silence.

"You know, I've seen you here for about 3 months now and you're always at the same spot, looking up at the same window."

"What's your point?" he asked, looking over at Theia.

"There are three reasons why you would do that. 1. You're really weird and obsessed 2. You're planning on breaking in or 3. A college library, that isn't really even a good one, means something to you"

Kevin sighed. "I don't know, I guess it kind of turned into something that reminds me of my old life."

"Old life?" asked Theia, tilting her head to the side.

"AP student, above perfect GPA, normal mom, and college in front of me" he said with a slightly saddened expression.

"What happened to stop it?"

"We all have demons to run from" he said, a slight laugh escaping at his inside joke with himself.

Theia smiled slightly at his words, she hadn't thought about demons for years now. Although his words signified that it was most likely a metaphor, she couldn't help but remember Crowley. She tried not to think about him often, though, the necklace she still wore served as a constant reminder. Ever since he left her that night, crying, she hadn't seen him. She brushed the old memories off as she refocused on Kevin in front of her.

"We do indeed" she said, feeling that what he had said had a deeper meaning for them both.

* * *

A few more weeks passed in the same routine of whenever Theia had a night time class and she found Kevin, they would sit together in the grass, exchanging pleasant conversations. Something felt off about Kevin, though. As the weeks went on, Theia noted that he never shared details in the stories he would share with her, they never had names or even places where they took place. Every once in a while, he would also ask her to drink out of the same flask again, always looking relieved when she passed it back to him without a word, as if she passed some secret test. She knew that Holy Water burned demons but her odd friend couldn't have been testing her for that right. Theia just knew something was odd about him and she wanted to know what was his deal. One night instead of going to sit on the grass with him, she hid behind the building, waiting until he stood up to leave to follow him.

Theia knew it was wrong to follow someone home, maybe borderline obsessive but she couldn't help it that she was curious as to what this kid was really up to. She followed as he slowly walked to an abandoned Church, nearly five miles from the school.

Her features twisted in confusion, what was up with this kid. Did he live in this old church? Questions flew through her mind before she started to make her way up to the old Church that Kevin had just entered. The door creaked open with a slight push and Theia, hesitantly, made her way in. On the floor were red devil's traps that she hadn't seen since she had been at that hunter's house nearly two and a half years beforehand. 'He was running from demon' she realized looking around the room at all the traps that were obviously set up to protect from demons. She had just rounded the corner when she was assaulted with blasts of water from Kevin with a water gun.

"I'm not a demon" she said quickly as she got soaked in water.

"What are you then? Why did you come? How did you know about demons?" he asked rather quickly.

"I'm only human, Kevin" she said, wringing the water out from the lower part of her shirt.

"Why did you come here then?"

"You were weird and I was curious" she said with a shrug. "I'm sorry, curiosity has always been a downfall of mine"

She noticed his posture visibly relaxed and he put the water gun down. "How did you know about demons?"

Theia sighed. "That's a long story"

"Are you a hunter?"

Theia shook her head. "No, defiantly not."

"Then how?"

"I made a deal" started Theia, taking a few steps back to sit down on one of the old church benches. "My family had died and I couldn't live without them. I made a deal, their souls in exchange for mine."

"You made a deal with a crossroads demon" he said, nodding his head in understanding.

Theia nodded her head.

"How long do you have until your soul gets collected?" asked Kevin sitting on the bench across Theia's. He set down the holy water gun down next to him.

"Around 6 years now" she said, estimating the amount. She would be 26 when her soul would be collected, only 6 small years away. "So, why are demons hunting you?"

"I'm the Prophet of the Lord"

Theia laughed slightly, looking at him with an unbelieving expression.

"I'm serious" he said, shoving her lightly on the shoulder as she continued laughing.

Theia straightened herself out, stopping her laughing. "So, if you are the-"

"Prophet of the Lord"

"Yes. Then why are demons hunting you?"

"There is a tablet with the word of God on it that holds details on demons and they want me to read it" he said casually.

"Oh, wow" said Theia, genuinely surprised. "So, demons think that there is something important on this tablet?"

"More like The King of Hell wants to use me to read the tablet"

Theia's face hardened in surprise. "The…the King of Hell. Was his name Crowley?" she asked.

Kevin's face contorted in confusion. "How did you know?"

"He was the demon I made my deal with." She explained, leaving out the other parts of their relationship.

They spent the rest of the night talking about everything. Kevin explained to her about the night he became a prophet and his journey since then. He told her about the two brothers who hadn't called him in a year since he had been kidnapped and everything in between. By the time he was finished the sun had already risen outside. Theia couldn't believe that the same Crowley who had run his fingers through her hair while she slept had kidnapped such a sweet kid like Kevin.

"So, now you're just in hiding?" asked Theia while rubbing the tiredness from her eyes.

Kevin nodded, looking down sadly. "I've been in this church for a few months now. I'm pretty sure my mom still thinks I'm kidnapped"

Theia placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it'll be okay" she said softly, trying to comfort the friend she had met only a few weeks before hand but suddenly knew all about. "I think while I kinda stalked you here I saw a coffee shop about half a mile from here. Why don't I go pick up some breakfast?"

Kevin smiled up at Theia. "Yeah, that sounds good"

Theia made her way down the street to the coffee shop, glad to have a chance to stretch her legs after sitting on a hard-wooden bench all night talking with Kevin. She really didn't expect Kevin to be involved with so much when she first thought of becoming his friend. Theia thought that it was kind of sad that Kevin had to be separated from his mother and girlfriend all because of something he had no control over; it isn't like he wanted to become the prophet of God. The two brothers he had mentioned in his story sounded familiar—sort of like the two brothers, Sam and Dean, she had met a couple years beforehand when Crowley had taken, or more like abandoned, her in that abandoned house. She smiled slightly at the memory of when she had rather pointedly yelled at him in front of the brothers.

Ever since Crowley had completely vanished from Theia's life, she didn't like to think back to the memories of them together. They only hurt in the end and she would rather move forward than continually feel heartbroken because of one demon. She had spent the month after he had left in a state of continual melancholy. Theia remembered that it had taken her father showing up to her apartment one night to snap her back into reality.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

" _Theia?" asked a voice, closing the apartment door behind them as they stepped into the dark apartment._

 _None of the lights in the apartment were on and the sun was beginning to set outside, making the room appear in shadows. He heard a slight rustling from the bedroom and hesitantly knocked on the door._

" _Theia?" drew her father again, creaking the door open, slowly._

 _Theia shot up, quickly from her laid-back position on her messy bed. "Oh"_

 _He raised a questioning eyebrow. "Expecting someone else?"_

 _Theia shook her head, looking down and suddenly finding the pattern on her comforter extremely interesting._

 _He looked at her with a questioning look, wanting her to tell him what was really going on. When she hadn't called in a few weeks, Theia's mother had gotten worried sick, afraid her daughter had disappeared again. Being the collected one in the relationship, Theia's father had offered to check out what was going on and that's how he ended up with the job of finding Theia in her apartment._

" _So, what happened here?" he asked, gesturing around the room with his hand to the various items strewn messily across the room as if she never bothered to clean, which was very unlike the girl he knew._

 _Theia shrugged, looking around the room; it was truly a mess but she really didn't want to deal with it._

" _Well, your mother was worried sick" he said, coming to sit at the edge of Theia's bed. "You know you've got to call her or else you know how she gets" he said trying to draw a smile out of his daughter._

 _A small smiled played at the edges of Theia's mouth, a smile she always reserved for the times her father and her sympathized together over the struggles of Theia's mother. Things were different then, though, simple. She missed those times when she never had her own soul with a timer hanging over her head. Her smile suddenly faded at the thought of the deal she had made with Crowley. She didn't regret making it; she would never regret saving her loved ones but she did regret him. Theia regretted every smile she gave him, every laugh, every part of herself that she so willingly handed over to him, which he had so carelessly burned in mere minutes with his hateful words._

" _What's wrong?" drew her father carefully as he watched her smile turn sour._

 _Theia shook her head, she couldn't tell him of the demon that had so easily broken her heart. She had to keep some of her composure, of course going a-wall for a month had most likely not been the best approach to appearing fine. Theia mentally berated herself for being so emotional and all over a stupid demon._

" _Crowley?" he said in a soft voice, his eyes filled with worry._

 _At the sound of his name, Theia couldn't help but feel her emotions start to well up and her eyes begin to water. It was as if he had flicked a switch that sent the small girl into a fit of crying. He tenderly drew her into his chest and put his chin on top of her head as he whispered soothing words to her while she cried. Slowly, the sobs started to lessen and Theia wiped the remaining tears from her eyes but remained in the warmth of her father's arms._

 _She let out a short laugh. "I think I'm overly emotional"_

" _You get it from your mother" he said earing a slight shove from Theia._

" _That was the part where you're supposed to say, 'no you aren't overly emotional'"_

" _I know, but I don't like lying" he teased lightly._

 _Theia laughed genuinely at his joke; he had succeeded in his purpose of coming to Theia's apartment. He made her feel better, if only slightly._

* * *

Theia shook off the memory as she neared the coffee shop. The coffee shop, named 'Alyssa's Tea and Coffee Garden', was a medium sized place—not too big and not too small, just right. There were picnic tables on the outside for people to enjoy their coffee and pastries. Theia ordered one coffee, for Kevin, one hot chocolate, for herself, and a bag full of pastries for the both of them to enjoy. Once she had bought and paid for her order she started her journey back to the abandoned Church.

* * *

"Kevin" called Theia, walking through the Church doors. Before she could call out for him again she was promptly sprayed with another round of Holy water coming out of a water gun. "Really" she said handing him the bag of pastries which he had avoided shooting.

"Just a precaution" he said shrugging.

"Why don't you just carve a demon's trap into the floor by the door?" she said, handing him his coffee.

He shrugged, taking a sip of the hot beverage. Theia rolled her eyes at the kid, he was something else. She didn't mind though, Theia found that she actually enjoyed having Kevin as a friend. She just hoped that a certain demon never caught up with him because then there would be real trouble, not only for him.

* * *

 **Idek what this was. I've been watching Supernatural episodes trying to see where I could bring in my OC and it took me forever to finally decide on this. I had to rewrite this chapter many many times so excuse any mistakes because I'm honestly too tired to care. It's almost three in the morning where I'm publishing from and I still have another fanfic to update. Cheers.**


End file.
